Baphomet I
by Ptyxx
Summary: Dumbledore manda Harry e Snape decifrarem Manuscrito de Slytherin, mas Harry não confia mais em Dumbledore. Será que finalmente Harry e Snape vão se entender? E o que o Graal tem a ver com isso?
1. O Slytherin e o Parselmouth

**BAPHOMET**  
Ptyx

**BAPHOMET I - O Leão, a Serpente e o Graal**

_Até que o vilão deixou as sendas do conforto  
E caminhando por perigosas sendas, conduziu  
O justo a regiões estéreis. _

_Agora a furtiva serpente se esgueira  
Em mansa humildade,  
E o justo vocifera nos ermos  
Onde vagueiam leões._

_(William Blake, **O Matrimônio do Céu e do Inferno**)_

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O Slytherin e o Parselmouth**

Era o primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, e Dumbledore mandara-o chamar ao seu escritório. Provavelmente queria agendar as malditas aulas de Oclumência. Harry não sabia o que seria pior, se Dumbledore quisesse que ele voltasse a ter aulas com Snape ou se resolvesse ele mesmo lhe ensinar. Àquela altura, Harry odiava profundamente aos dois.

Ao chegar junto à entrada, avistou a silhueta negra do mestre de poções, duas vezes mais feio que a gárgula.

— Potter! O que está fazendo aqui?

— O Diretor mandou me chamar.

Snape encarou o odiado aluno com olhos desconfiados antes de dizer:

— Frapê de framboesa!

A gárgula se afastou, a parede se abriu e a escada giratória os alçou até a porta do escritório, que se abriu de imediato.

— Severus, Harry, entrem! — disse o Diretor, com aquele característico brilho nos olhos. — Sentem-se e tomem um chá comigo.

Harry não acreditou. Depois de tudo o que acontecera no ano anterior — em que o Diretor simplesmente o abandonara à própria sorte para, ao final do ano, após um dos momentos mais terríveis de sua vida, em que presenciara a morte de seu padrinho, revelar-lhe o que já devia ter revelado há muitos anos e fazer-lhe um sermão terrivelmente hipócrita — o Diretor voltava a assumir a sua figura de Papai Noel. Aquilo era insuportável.

Professor e aluno se sentaram, encarando-se com profundo ódio, enquanto Dumbledore lhes servia o chá.

— Diretor, não sei o que está planejando, mas é melhor que fale de uma vez. Madame Pomfrey me pediu que preparasse uma poção e...

— Tenho certeza de que o trabalho renderá muito mais se agora você relaxar um pouco e tomar seu chá com calma — disse Dumbledore. — Pois bem, meus meninos. Eu os chamei aqui para lhes pedir um favor.

Harry quase engasgou com o chá. Snape fez uma careta medonha.

— Um dos espiões da Ordem — o Diretor deu uma piscadela a Snape — me trouxe recentemente algo que estava em poder de um Death Eater e que pode ter um valor inestimável em nossa guerra contra Voldemort: um manuscrito de Salazar Slytherin. No entanto, esse manuscrito está redigido em um código incompreensível, ao menos para mim... Pois bem. Tenho quase certeza de que esse código misterioso é uma versão escrita do Parseltongue. E, como vocês estão cansados de saber, só conhecemos hoje dois Parselmouth. Um deles, obviamente, não irá nos ajudar. — Snape balançou a cabeça, num gesto de impaciência. — Mas o outro está aqui diante de nós, e poderia auxiliar o nosso prezado Chefe de Slytherin, que é um grande conhecedor das idéias de Salazar, na tarefa de decifrar esse importantíssimo documento. — O Diretor olhou de Harry para Snape, e deste para Harry outra vez. — Então, meus meninos, o que me dizem?

Snape estreitou os olhos, depois respirou fundo. Harry ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, que rosnasse que não iria aceitar trabalhar com aquele pirralho arrogante. Mas, como Snape parecia em estado de choque, Harry teve de se manifestar.

— Er, Diretor, é que... eu não sei Parselmouth escrito, só falado!

— Mais uma razão para vocês trabalharem em dupla. Além de conhecer várias línguas, Severus conhece também Lingüística Mágico-Generativa. Tenho certeza de que acabarão decifrando o código.

— Diretor, o senhor sabe que eu nunca lhe recusei um pedido. Mas esse aluno é extremamente irresponsável e traiu a minha confiança de maneira irreparável. Não tenho condições de trabalhar com ele.

— E eu não quero trabalhar com o responsável pela morte do meu padrinho!

— O quê? Enlouqueceu, Potter? Se eu não tivesse alertado a Ordem, provavelmente você estaria morto. Não tenho culpa se o seu padrinho destrambelhado...

— Severus, Harry, por favor. Acalmem-se — disse Dumbledore, em tom severo. — Eu sei que é difícil para vocês, mas é um trabalho muito importante para a Ordem, e só vocês podem fazê-lo.

— O Diretor há de convir que, como Chefe de Slytherin, Professor de Poções, Membro da Ordem da Fênix, Braço Esquerdo do Diretor e... O-Senhor-Sabe-Muito-Bem-O-Que-Mais, não sobram muitas janelas em meu horário para encaixar essa nova tarefa.

— Para não prejudicar suas outras tarefas, vocês poderiam reservar apenas uma noite por semana para isso. E podem trabalhar no escritório de Severus, ou na sala de poções, se preferirem. Harry dirá a todos que está tendo de cursar aulas de reforço em Poções...

— Outra vez? Ah, não!

— Potter, mais respeito com o Diretor!

Harry fez uma careta de repulsa.

— Está vendo, Diretor? Esse menino é muito arrogante, não respeita ninguém, é impossível trabalhar com ele.

— Severus... Harry... Vamos fazer um acordo. Se vocês fizerem isso por mim, eu os libero da aula de Oclumência. Eu mesmo me encarrego de ensinar Oclumência a Harry.

sSsSs

— Ahn. Potter. Entre e feche a porta.

Harry obedeceu, entrando no escritório do professor sem dizer palavra. Snape indicou-lhe a cadeira diante da escrivaninha de mogno atrás da qual ele próprio se sentava.

— Sente-se. Aqui está o Manuscrito de Slytherin.

Harry percorreu com os olhos as paredes sombrias, repletas de frascos de vidro de conteúdos abomináveis. Em um canto, um espelho de cristalomancia, semelhante a um que Harry vira em seu livro de Adivinhação. O que fazia Snape com um espelho daqueles? Harry sentou-se e pegou o volumoso rolo de pergaminho, coberto de garatujas incompreensíveis.

— Não entendo bulhufas.

Snape suspirou.

— Que linguagem... Potter, concentre-se. Sei que é pedir demais do seu cérebro oco, mas...

— Escute aqui, se vai ficar me ofendendo...

— Potter!

Harry baixou a cabeça. Aquilo não ia dar certo. Snape passou as mãos pelos cabelos oleosos.

— Tente ler o que está escrito em voz alta.

Harry ergueu a cabeça novamente e segurou o pergaminho diante de si.

— Mas eu não sei que sons tem esses rabiscos! Isso são letras?

— Pelo que verifiquei, é um código de dupla articulação, em que a um significado se atribui um significante correspondente, como nas línguas humanas.

— Ah, tá. Entendi tudo.

Snape olhou para o teto.

— Vou tentar descer ao seu nível, mesmo sabendo que não será nada fácil... Estou dizendo que a cada símbolo está associado um som. Só que nós não sabemos qual é o som associado a cada símbolo!

— Então como é que eu vou conseguir ler?

— Já disse, _esse_ é o problema. Se fosse algo fácil, o Diretor não nos teria mandado fazer.

— Por que não pede a uma cobra para ler?

Snape ia dar uma de suas réplicas arrasadoras, mas algo o fez parar. Estreitou os olhos, como que em máxima concentração. Retirou a varinha de dentro do manto e apontou-a para seu outro braço.

— Serpensortia!

Uma cobrinha dourada, de cerca de 30 cm, surgiu, enroscada em seu pulso esquerdo.

— Que linda! — exclamou Harry. — É uma Boa constrictor.

Meio a contragosto, o professor estendeu a jibóia a Harry, que a segurou na palma da mão e começou a conversar ela. Snape os observava atentamente. Em seus olhos, um brilho de... inveja?

— O nome dela é Ceci.

— Pergunte a ela se consegue ler o que está escrito no Manuscrito.

Harry conversou longamente com Ceci, mostrou-lhe o Manuscrito e continuou conversando. Snape, sem entender nada, já estava começando a perder a paciência. Finalmente, Harry voltou-se para ele.

— Ela não sabe ler, e achou muito engraçado que o senhor pensasse que as cobras possam saber ler.

— Não vejo graça nenhuma. Pare de conversa fiada com essa cobra, já vi que isso é inútil.

— Ela está com medo de que o senhor queira se livrar dela, já que ela não pode ajudar.

Snape suspirou.

— Devolva-me a cobra e pare com essa conversa idiota — disse Snape, tomando a Boa constrictor do braço de Harry.

Então algo de muito curioso aconteceu. Snape acariciou a pele escamada da pequena jibóia, com uma expressão de... ternura?

Harry o encarou com aquela clássica expressão de "quem é você e o que fez com o professor Snape".

TBC


	2. A Dama Verde

CAPÍTULO 2 - A Dama Verde 

Durante várias noites de quarta-feira eles trabalharam juntos para decifrar a misteriosa escrita. Snape pedia a Harry que lesse trechos de fala em Parseltongue, e transcrevia longas seqüências de falas, como "sssesssii haaassh isss", que queria dizer "meu nome é Ceci", na ordem invertida característica da língua (literalmente, "Ceci nome meu"). Snape tentava traduzir isso em fonemas (nesse caso, algo como "sesi hazh is") e efetuava contagens de todos os fonemas para verificar quais eram os mais freqüentes. A partir dessas contagens, tentava atribuir os fonemas aos símbolos grafados no Manuscrito. Começou verificando qual era o fonema mais constante nas transcrições e atribuiu-o ao símbolo que mais aparecia no Manuscrito. E assim eles prosseguiam, sempre testando para ver se encontravam combinações de sons que fizessem sentido. Ceci observava tudo com interesse, às vezes fazendo algum comentário e trocando idéias com Harry, sob o olhar enciumado de Snape. O trabalho avançava lentamente. Não conversavam sobre nada além do trabalho e, mesmo a respeito dele, apenas o mínimo necessário. A princípio, estavam sempre perdendo a paciência um com o outro e iniciando uma discussão, mas isso foi ficando cada vez mais raro, e uma convivência distante mas quase respeitosa se estabeleceu entre eles.

Em uma daquelas noites, Harry desceu às masmorras e encontrou Snape na sala de poções, mexendo o caldeirão.

- Que poção é essa?

- Esta é... a Dama Verde.

- Er... Para que serve?

- Continua não abrindo seus livros, ahn? - Snape fuzilou-o com um olhar de puro desprezo. - Os Muggles o chamariam de "absinto". Mas o que eu faço é diferente. Não é só uma mistura de elementos.

- O absinto não é muito amargo?

- Obviamente, precisa ser aromatizado e adocicado com outras ervas. A principal delas é a graciosa Melissa, que o grande Paracelsus tinha em tão alta consideração que incluiu como principal ingrediente na preparação de seu Ens Melissa Vitae. Paracelsus esperava que o Ens Melissa Vitae fosse um elixir da vida e a cura para todas as doenças, mas, ao menos em suas mãos, isso nunca veio a acontecer.

Harry o observava, intrigado. Snape falava e agia de modo estranho, nada característico.

- E que outras ervas?

- Menta, anis, funcho e hissopo, todas ervas sagradas, segundo as Escrituras Sagradas Hebraicas... Não se deve desprezar de todo a cultura Muggle, Potter - comentou Snape. - E também a sagrada manjerona, que torna o homem casto e passional.

- Casto e passional? Isso não é uma antítese?

Snape o encarou com surpresa. "Antítese" não era uma palavra que esperasse ouvir da boca de Harry.

- De forma alguma. Pense nos santos católicos, por exemplo - Snape virou-se para pegar um outro ingrediente e misturá-lo à poção. - Estes talos verdes e tenros são da mística angélica. Como a própria Artemisia absinthium, é uma planta de Diana, e transmite a pureza e a lucidez, com um toque de loucura, da Lua.

- Essa Diana é uma deusa grega, não?

- É o nome romano de Ártemis, a deusa grega da caça. Mas, para nós, ela é a própria Lua, e as forças da natureza - Snape virou-se novamente e pegou outro ingrediente. - E, por fim, este é o ditamno de Creta, do qual os sábios do Oriente dizem que possui a flor mais magicamente poderosa de todas as flores de todos os jardins do mundo. É como se o criador da Dama Verde tivesse desejado combinar as ervas mais sagradas para purificar, fortificar e perfumar a alma humana.

Cada vez mais intrigado, Harry o fitava, quase como se hipnotizado.

- Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu mesmo, não é alguém tentando passar pelo seu _repulsivo_ professor com Poção Polissuco. Provavelmente é a influência dos vapores da poção. Não havia reparado, mas estou aqui há bastante tempo... A Dama Verde é delicada, sutil, mas eu a sinto correndo pelas minhas veias, inflamando meus sentidos.

- Naquele seu discurso, no meu primeiro dia de aula de Poções, o senhor também falava assim.

- Às vezes, em ocasiões especiais, a Dama Verde me ajuda a superar as tensões, a me sentir mais... confiante. Pensa que foi fácil para mim enfrentar uma primeira aula com o filho de James Potter? Com o Menino Que Sobreviveu, nossa nova celebridade? - Snape realmente não era ele mesmo, pensou Harry. Se estivesse normal, jamais lhe confessaria aquilo. - A Dama Verde torna a respiração mais livre, o coração mais ardente, e alma e a mente mais capazes de executar tarefas árduas. Tudo que nos cerca ganha um caráter sagrado, assim como cada gesto que executamos.

Snape parecia flutuar, dançar nos ares... Ou será que Harry também já estava sendo afetado pelos vapores da poção? Snape pegou uma garrafa de cristal translúcido com um líquido verde e mostrou a Harry.

- Quer experimentar? - perguntou.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Não, ele não podia aceitar, era muito perigoso. Não confiava no patife seboso. Mas, por alguma razão, não conseguia abrir a boca para recusar. Viu Snape pegar dois copos de coquetel, materializar um cubo de gelo em cada um e servir a Dama Verde. Ao tocar no gelo, a bebida borbulhava e adquiria uma aparência leitosa. Snape estendeu um copo a Harry.

- Tome devagar. _Devagar_, eu disse.

Harry deu um gole. A Dama Verde descia incandescente pelo esôfago, e parecia já incendiar as veias.

- Uau.

- Só vai fazer pleno efeito daqui a uma meia hora. Não se assuste. A Dama Verde vai nos levar para onde bem entender, mas eu já conheço bem seus caminhos. E não vou deixá-lo ir longe demais. - Molhou os lábios em seu copo, saboreando a bebida e sentindo-lhe a textura.

Cada vez mais, a Dama Verde se fazia presente, tornando-os ao mesmo tempo mais lúcidos e incoerentes... Era como se os seus sentidos se estendessem muito além da realidade visível. A Dama Verde conduzia sua consciência até a essência do tempo, adentrando os sinuosos labirintos da loucura consciente. A conversa derivava para algo semelhante a um cadavre exquis - aquele jogo de escrita automática dos surrealistas.

- Todos os dias nós nos encontramos em corredores sombrios que refletem nossos vultos, estátuas de deuses antigos, imagens dos nossos carcereiros que ignoramos. Humanidade escrava, autômatos de relojoeiro, títeres nas mãos dos arcontes, pobres vítimas de uma conspiração que se estende até a aurora dos tempos, obedecemos como se tivéssemos sido criados para isso. Nossas faces esmagadas pelo tacão impiedoso dos tiranos, meras sombras na caverna platônica, simulacros de seres livres, fantasmas. E, no entanto, em você brilha a centelha da liberdade. Precisamos de você, garoto imprevisível que caminha pelos corredores destas catacumbas inóspitas.

- A tentação da vertigem, a atração do abismo...

- Não. Um conhecimento que será seu no devido tempo.

- "E conhecereis a verdade, e a verdade vos libertará." Quem são eles, para esconderem de mim esse conhecimento? - Harry se lembrava de todas as vezes em que Dumbledore lhe dissera que "ainda não é o momento de saber".

- Talvez eles sejam você amanhã.

- Acha mesmo que eu transformaria magos em marionetes, decidindo destinos?

- O destino é verde - murmurou Snape, que via as paredes, a mesa, as estantes repletas de volumes ancestrais, tudo adquirir uma aura esverdeada.

- E gira - acrescentou Harry. - É um relógio de mil ponteiros alucinados, girando, girando, girando. E você é um fantasma alienígena, em uma dimensão que não é a sua.

- Às vezes você quer me estraçalhar, eu sei. Quer chutar as paredes, socá-las até esfolar os dedos. Mas um outro mundo, haverá um outro mundo? Talvez após a grande conflagração universal, ou talvez em um tempo que não é tempo, que se desdobra em espaço. Digo que talvez eles sejam você amanhã porque tenho a sensação de já ter visto tudo isso acontecer. Quando se está em todos os tempos, nenhum tempo é seu tempo. Nada existe de verdade, salvo o fluxo contínuo que arrasta cada probabilidade de cada evento em cada época e lugar. Dumbledore já foi você e você será Dumbledore. E eu estarei aqui para servi-lo, como hoje sirvo a ele.

- Não! Nós vamos encontrar o Graal e sair fora do tempo.

- Ah! Mas não será isso que também o Dark Lord estará dizendo nesse momento?

- A tentação da vertigem, a atração do abismo?

- O Graal é solitário e falido.

- A Dama Verde me prometia a lucidez, mas estou mais perdido do que nunca - disse Harry, como que retornando de uma fase mais aguda do transe.

Snape deu um sorriso irônico.

- Mas, por um instante, você a viu, não viu? Com a máxima clareza?

- Vi, sim. Vi o quanto tudo isso é sem sentido. Vi o quanto eu posso me sentir isolado de tudo e de todos. Ilusoriamente acima de tudo e de todos. Vi que não há diferença entre Voldemort, Dumbledore e eu.

Nesse instante, Severus segurou a mão de Harry. O choque da energia mágica que fluía naquele simples toque era estonteante. Harry arregalou os olhos. Não estava mais isolado, nem acima de nada e ninguém. A ilusão de ser alguém especial se mostrava em toda a sua estupidez. Como se, diante de um boggart, ele houvesse de repente gritado: Riddikulus! Ah, era tão simples. Era como se tudo entrasse nos eixos. O Leão e a Serpente se fundiam, e destruíam o destruidor. Isso era sagrado. Mais do que tudo.

Aquilo era bem diferente da Legilimência. Era um outro tipo de fusão de mentes, de almas, talvez.

- Se destruirmos o destruidor, o mecanismo, a máquina de tortura, não precisaremos exercer todo esse poder e controle. Mas para isso, vamos ter de ser muito, muito fortes. Vamos ter de controlar nosso próprio poder - disse Harry, com os olhos brilhando insanamente.

- Cuidado com a Dama Verde. Às vezes ela pode ser como o Espelho de Ojesed e mostrar os nossos desejos mais profundos.

- Desejos não são _só_ desejos. Eles movem o mundo.

Aos poucos, no entanto, eles saíam dos braços da Dama Verde.

- Mas também podem nos iludir e, assim, nos aprisionar. Primeiro você se viu como um ser especial. Depois percebeu o quanto isso era ilusório. Agora você vê o Leão e a Serpente, a união de dois seres, como algo especial.

- Você está querendo dizer que vamos precisar da força de outros magos? De outros seres? Talvez a Ordem da Fênix, mas...

- Oh, não há dúvida. A Ordem da Fênix é o melhor que conseguimos até agora. No entanto, assim como é insano depositar o destino do mundo nas mãos de um indivíduo, ou de um casal sagrado, também é insano confiar inabalavelmente na mística de um grupo.

- Como pode viver assim? Há alguma coisa em que você acredite? Há alguém em quem confie?

- Nunca da mesma forma que você, tolo Gryffindor. Nunca.

Snape o fitou com estranhamento. O que estava fazendo? Revelando seus pensamentos mais secretos a Harry Potter? Oh, Merlin.

- Potter, vá para o seu quarto. Já é tarde. Perdemos uma noite de trabalho.

- Isso não foi culpa minha!

- Saia já daqui.

Continua...


	3. O Brilho Verde do Avada Kedavra

CAPÍTULO 3- O Brilho Verde do Avada Kedavra 

As lembranças daquela noite da Dama Verde eram confusas para Harry. Mas algo era certo: Snape agira de modo muito diferente do habitual. Falara a Harry com admiração, mais do que isso, com profunda reverência. Será que a poção alterava completamente a personalidade, os sentimentos da pessoa? Harry não se sentira tão diferente assim. Sentira-se ele mesmo, apenas mais... lúcido, mais ligado a tudo o que o cercava, mais sensível. E aquele momento em que Snape segurara sua mão, o que fora aquilo? Algo tão intenso que chegara a doer. Seria só o efeito da poção?

Imerso em dúvidas, Harry tinha ainda de enfrentar as aulas de Oclumência com Dumbledore, que eram extremamente penosas. Sentia-se totalmente exposto diante do sábio mago da luz. Como se este, vendo toda a miséria que dominava o adolescente, tentasse envolvê-lo com sua magnânima compreensão. Só que aquele tipo de bondade cósmica, superior e impessoal que era inerente ao velho mago feria, massacrava Harry. E isso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpado, ainda mais errado e... ainda mais revoltado.

Se o presente era perturbador, também não ajudava nada pensar no que o futuro lhe reservava. Ele estava destinado a ser vítima ou assassino. O futuro do mundo mágico estava em suas mãos. Ele, que não sabia sequer lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável. O pior é que ninguém parecia preocupado com isso, em prepará-lo para o embate final. O novo professor de DADA era patético, ridículo. Mesmo com sua pouca experiência, Harry achava que sabia muito mais do que ele.

Todas essas dúvidas excruciantes o levaram a tomar uma inesperada decisão. Que envolvia Severus Snape, em cujo escritório ele estava naquela noite, trabalhando na decifração do Manuscrito de Slytherin.

- Professor?

- Potter?

- Eu... Er...

- Potter, esse seu problema de articulação realmente é espantoso e extremamente irritante. Fale de uma vez.

- Professor, eu gostaria que o senhor me ensinasse Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Uma sobrancelha negra se arqueou.

- Como é que é?

- Gostaria que me ensinasse Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Potter, eu sou o seu Professor de Poções. O seu professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas é...

Harry o interrompeu:

- Eu sei disso. Mas... Acho que o senhor é o mais preparado para ensinar essa matéria.

Snape arregalou os olhos.

- E como você foi chegar a essa brilhante conclusão?

- Bem... Sirius me disse... - Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram ao ouvir o odiado nome - que o senhor, quando entrou em Hogwarts, já entendia mais de Artes das Trevas do que a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano. E o senhor sabe, Sirius não iria reconhecer algum mérito seu se não fosse verdadeiro. - Os lábios de Snape formaram o clássico sorriso irônico. - Sendo um Death Eater...

Snape fez um súbito movimento, levando instintivamente a mão direita ao braço esquerdo. Então cruzou os braços.

- Ex-Death Eater, Potter.

- O senhor conhece a profecia, não?

- Onde quer chegar com isso?

- Segundo a profecia, meu destino é matar ou ser morto por Voldemort...

- Já lhe disse para não pronunciar esse nome!

Harry fez que não ouviu e continuou:

- Nesse caso, não é lógico pensar que eu deva aprender a me defender empregando as Artes das Trevas? Para poder me defender de Voldemort? E não é melhor que eu aprenda isso com alguém que conhece a matéria como ninguém, e que conhece intimamente as idéias e o modo de agir de Voldemort?

- Vejo, com certa surpresa, que, ao contrário da obediência a seus superiores, a lógica não é um conceito que lhe é totalmente estranho, sr. Potter!

Harry olhou para o teto.

- Então?

- Então o quê?

- Aceita ou não?

- Potter, o que me pede não depende da minha vontade. O Diretor não permitirá que o façamos.

- Dumbledore não permitirá? Por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar, ele não permite que _eu_ dê aulas de Artes das Trevas. Isso é algo que ele sempre fez questão de deixar muito claro. E, em segundo, ele nunca vai deixar que _você_ tenha aulas de Artes das Trevas.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque... Porque as Artes das Trevas são algo muito perigoso.

- Ora, e Voldemort, também não é perigoso?

- Exatamente. Há quem pense que foram as Artes das Trevas que transformaram o Dark Lord no que ele é hoje. É uma questão polêmica. Mas, de qualquer forma, as Artes das Trevas possibilitam a criação de... Dark Lords.

- Dumbledore acha que, se o senhor me ensinar as Artes das Trevas, eu posso me transformar em uma espécie de... Voldemort?

- Não é tão simples assim, evidentemente. Você tem essa tendência irritante de simplificar tudo. Nem tudo é linear, Potter. Nem tudo é preto ou branco. O que é certo é que não se pratica as Artes das Trevas sem efeitos colaterais. A Magia Negra transforma o mago que a pratica. Ela o deforma. Ela o... desumaniza.

- Mas o senhor... o senhor está do lado do bem.

- Estou? Você confia em mim?

- Eu? Bem, Dumbledore confia.

- Dumbledore não é perfeito. Às vezes ele comete erros, não é?

Harry ficou pensando na série de professores de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas contratados por Dumbledore: Quirrell escondendo Voldemort em seu turbante; Gilderoy Lockhart, uma fraude completa; o falso Moody... Lembrou-se do ano anterior, em que Dumbledore confessara a Harry que errara ao não lhe contar antes da profecia, e de toda aquela inútil confusão com a cópia da profecia guardada no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, que resultara na morte de Sirius.

- Sim, mas...

- E o Dark Lord também confia... ou, pelo menos, confiava... em mim.

Harry estremeceu.

- Er... O que o senhor está tentando provar?

- Eu? Nada. Só lhe perguntei se confiava em mim. No seu velho Professor de Poções, sádico, seboso, asqueroso. Ex-Death Eater, traidor de todas as causas, rei das segundas chances. Chefe de Slytherin, inimigo dos Gryffindors. Seja sincero. Alguns dias atrás você estava me culpando pela morte do seu padrinho. Você me odeia, tanto quanto eu o odeio.

- Mais uma razão para ser o senhor o meu tutor. Vai ser mais fácil lançar um Imperdoável contra alguém a quem desprezo profundamente.

- Potter!

Harry o encarou em desafio. Durante alguns terríveis instantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Enfim, Snape falou, por entre os dentes cerrados, em seu tom mais baixo:

- Quer ter aulas de Artes das Trevas com alguém em quem não confia? Não tem noção do perigo? Você é realmente um perfeito Gryffindor...

- Artes das Trevas não; Defesa contra...

- Besteira. Como quer aprender a se defender de algo que não sabe o que é? Para aprender a Defesa, você tem de aprender as Artes, não há alternativa. O resto é enrolação.

- Como as nossas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas aqui em Hogwarts?

- Sr. Potter, não coloque palavras em minha boca. O Diretor tem os seus motivos para fazer o que faz. O fato é que ele não quer que eu dê aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Por quê?

- Pergunte a ele.

- Se ele permitisse, o senhor me ensinaria?

- A pergunta é totalmente irrelevante, já que ele não irá permitir.

- E se eu conseguir convencê-lo?

- O Garoto de Ouro acha que pode tudo, ahn?

- O senhor mesmo diz que eu sempre consigo quebrar as regras e sair ileso... Se eu conseguir convencer o Diretor, o senhor me ensina?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Você está me irritando tanto que talvez mereça que eu lhe dê a resposta que quer arrancar de mim. Mas depois não reclame se o que eu disser ferir os seus ouvidos puros e inocentes! Seria muito arriscado eu lhe dar aulas de Artes das Trevas. Porque a Magia Negra é... sedutora. Porque... você não sabe a sensação que é ter os outros sob seu poder, sem nenhuma restrição... Colocar alguém sob Imperius... Ou poder aniquilá-lo totalmente com um Avada Kedavra. Você não sabe como é embriagante o brilho verde do Avada Kedavra, sr. Potter...

Os cabelos da nuca de Harry se empinaram. Ele estremeceu, lembrando-se da cena da morte dos pais. O brilho verde, os gritos do pai, depois da mãe...

- O senhor... sentia prazer... com o Avada Kedavra?

Os olhos verdes travaram uma batalha silenciosa com os negros.

- Sei que não é fácil para você ouvir isso, Potter. Mas é a mais profunda verdade. É por isso que as Artes das Trevas são tão perigosas: porque são fascinantes.

- Mas então... por que o senhor passou para o lado de Dumbledore?

- Talvez, no fundo, eu não fosse esse monstro que o senhor pensa que eu sou. Talvez ainda me restasse um pouco de consciência. E talvez eu tenha percebido, ainda que muito tarde, que aquilo era uma insanidade. Não pense, contudo, que foi fácil renunciar às Artes das Trevas. Ainda hoje, eu preciso me controlar para...

De repente, Snape pareceu se dar conta de que estava indo longe demais. Deixou a frase morrer, e encarou Harry com firmeza.

- Não sei por que estou lhe dizendo tudo isso. Afinal, acho que você já tem a resposta à pergunta que fez.

Harry se levantou, revoltado.

- Como esperam, então, que eu derrote Voldemort? - As imagens de Sirius, de Cedric, de seus pais, de todas as vítimas de Voldemort desfilaram diante de seus olhos. - E quantas pessoas vão morrer até que eu descubra como derrotá-lo?

Snape também se levantou.

- Pare de se considerar o salvador do mundo, Potter! Essa sua mania de grandeza ainda vai por a Ordem a perder! Sente-se aí, e volte ao trabalho.

Continua...


	4. Bubhall

CAPÍTULO 4 - Bubhall 

A guerra da Ordem da Fênix contra os seguidores do Dark Lord prosseguia, mas Harry acompanhava tudo à distância. Hogwarts, que nos quatro primeiros anos se revelara cheia de surpresas e segredos compartilhados entre os amigos, agora não passava de uma rotina massacrante e solitária. Ron e Hermione, como prefeitos, estavam sempre ocupados. E Harry não conseguia se abrir com eles, contar de suas preocupações. Tivera de lhes contar que passava as quartas-feiras trabalhando em um projeto secreto da Ordem com Snape, porque eles, é óbvio, não haviam acreditado naquela desculpa das "aulas de reforço em poções". Mas, como Dumbledore lhe pedira segredo, não pudera revelar nada além disso.

Talvez fosse a falta do que fazer, ou talvez ainda resquícios das lembranças da noite da Dama Verde, mas Snape não lhe saía dos pensamentos. Era um enigma que Harry não conseguia decifrar.

Certa vez, em um final de tarde, Harry localizou no Mapa dos Marauders o pontinho Severus Snape em uma sala das masmorras que não era, normalmente, utilizada para aulas. Diante dele havia outro pontinho com a inscrição: Blaise Zabini. Os dois pontinhos se mantinham a uma certa distância, mas em constante movimento. Era um posicionamento estranho, aquele. O que estariam fazendo? De repente, o pontinho Blaise Zabini foi lançado contra uma parede! Em seguida, o pontinho Severus Snape se aproximou do pontinho Blaise Zabini, depois se distanciou outra vez.

Desde esse dia, Harry passou a vigiar Snape pelo mapa em todos os seus momentos de folga. E descobriu que não só Blaise Zabini, como mais três Slytherins, um do sexto ano, Basedow Wolke, uma menina do sétimo, Karen Khan e - maldição - Draco Malfoy! se revezavam enfrentando Snape naquele mesma sala. Parecia... um clube particular de duelos Slytherin.

Ao ver Snape duelar com Draco Malfoy, uma raiva intensa o assaltou. Snape se recusava a dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a Harry, mas dava aulas particulares a Draco Malfoy? Harry vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e seguiu para as masmorras. Passou pela sala das aulas de Poções e pelo escritório de Snape, e chegou junto à sala abandonada onde eram travados os duelos. A porta estava fechada; Harry levou a mão ao trinco e a entreabriu.

Como os dois duelistas estivessem muito entretidos na luta, conseguiu entrar e fechar a porta sem ser notado. Sentou-se ao chão, em um canto junto à porta, e ficou assistindo. Snape gritava instruções a Draco o tempo todo, e este prestava atenção em tudo o que o mestre lhe dizia. Sempre que acertava um golpe mais violento em Draco, o mestre fazia questão de verificar se o aluno estava bem. Draco não se abalava. Harry nunca esperara ver um Draco tão dedicado.

De olhos fixos no duelo, Harry não percebeu um vulto vaporoso se aproximar.

- Aha! Como ousa invadir os domínios do Rei de Slytherin, insolente Gryffindor? Renda-se ou irei destripá-lo e pulverizar-lhe os ossos!

O Barão Sangrento! Por um instante, Harry ficou paralisado. Draco e Snape se voltaram na direção para onde o Barão seguia, ou seja, na _sua_ direção! Então Harry se levantou de um salto, segurando a capa sobre si com firmeza. Abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelos corredores das masmorras, tentando manter a capa sobre si. O Barão, sempre mais rápido, ficava tentando atrapalhá-lo.

Um grito se ouviu no corredor:

- Petrificus Totalus!

sSsSs 

- Finite Incantatem.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou ao redor, desconcertado. Estava em um sofá, em frente a uma lareira, no... escritório de Snape! De relance, com o canto do olho, Harry viu Ceci fitá-lo com preocupação. Snape se aproximou e parou a poucos centímetros, com seu porte imponente, parecendo assomar diante de Harry.

- Afinal, o que o maior quebrador de regras de todo o mundo mágico, o célebre Harry Potter, estava aprontando dessa vez? Estava me espionando?

Harry baixou a cabeça e não disse nada. Afinal, a pergunta era realmente boa, e ele mesmo não sabia como responder sem se meter em mais encrencas.

- Perdeu a língua, sr. Potter?

- Er... Eu... não sei, senhor.

- Não sabe! Será que algum espírito o possuiu, vestiu a sua capa e o trouxe até as masmorras?

- Não, senhor.

- Então? Qual é a explicação? Responda logo, já fui paciente demais.

A proximidade do corpo do mago mais velho o perturbava. Antigamente, tudo o que Snape lhe transmitia era medo e repulsa. Agora as emoções eram muito mais complexas. Havia também vergonha, dor, humilhação e... Não sabia como qualificar aquela outra emoção. Desejo? Atração?

- Estou esperando, sr. Potter, e já faz muito tempo, que me explique por que ousou invadir a privacidade de minha Casa.

- Por que está ensinando duelo a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e outros Slytherins... "por fora"?

- Não tenho nenhum interesse em lhe revelar nada a respeito da forma como dirijo minha Casa. E não posso tolerar que venha nos espionar! Vou relatar seu comportamento ao Diretor.

- Por que o senhor tutora os Slytherins e diz a mim que Dumbledore o proíbe de ensinar Artes das Trevas?

- Já lhe disse que isso é problema meu. Se tiver algum questionamento a fazer a esse respeito, fale com o Diretor.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Harry se levantou e aproximou-se do canteiro de Ceci. Estendeu a mão para ela, e ela se enroscou sinuosamente em seu braço.

¾ Sr. Potter, ninguém lhe ensinou que dar as costas a um professor é uma atitude desrespeitosa?

Harry largou Ceci com delicadeza em seu canteiro e andou lentamente até a lareira. Sobre o console, avistou um estranho objeto, aparentemente um chifre, todo enrolado como um caracol. Um tanto distraído, pegou o chifre-caracol nas mãos. Ao fazê-lo, sentiu uma estranha vibração. Levou o misterioso objeto ao ouvido e escutou um intenso rumor. Era como o eco das ondas marinhas. Devolveu o chifre ao console e se virou novamente para o professor.

- Todo mundo parece saber qual o seu papel nessa guerra. Só eu, o "Garoto de Ouro", fico aqui, feito barata tonta, tentando entender qual é o meu.

- Fico surpreso com essa declaração, sr. Potter, já que é evidente que se esmera em cumprir o seu papel de procurar encrencas - despejou Snape.

Pela primeira vez Snape estava certo ao dizer aquilo, pensou Harry. O problema era que nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava querendo. O problema era exatamente esse: ele não sabia o que queria de Snape. Mas uma profunda raiva - de tudo, de todos, talvez acima de tudo dele mesmo - o invadiu. Precisava fazer algo drástico, porque senão aquela raiva o engoliria.

- É isso mesmo. Esse tempo todo o senhor me dizia isso e não era verdade. Eu podia dizer, com sinceridade, que a encrenca é que me encontrava. Mas agora eu cansei de ser a... a presa. Cansei, entende! Odeio você, e também odeio Dumbledore - gritou Harry, e saiu correndo, batendo a porta do escritório.

sSsSs 

Após um instante de hesitação, Snape achou que era melhor ir atrás de Harry. Naquele estado em que se encontrava, provavelmente o Gryffindor ia se envolver em alguma confusão. Subiu correndo as escadas, e chegou ao Grande Salão a tempo de vê-lo lançar-se para fora do castelo. Aquilo era ridículo, perseguir um aluno daquela forma, mas o que iria fazer? Poderia chamar sua vassoura, mas na Floresta Proibida - pois tudo indicava que era para lá que o pirralho se dirigia - só se podia andar acima das árvores e, assim, seria mais difícil encontrá-lo.

Harry passou ao largo da cabana de Hagrid e penetrou na Floresta Proibida. Corria velozmente, mas Snape não o perdia de vista. A mata, no entanto, ia ficando cada vez mais cerrada. Era preciso saltar sobre troncos, virar o corpo ou abaixar a cabeça para desviar de galhos, cuidar para não enroscar o manto em todo aquele emaranhado. Era muita irresponsabilidade, o pirralho ia lhe pagar por aquilo. E se o Dark Lord ou um Death Eater o encontrasse? Fora de Hogwarts, Harry estava desprotegido.

O crepúsculo se aproximava. Snape já estava cansado de desviar de galhos e cipós quando, chegando a uma vasta clareira, encontrou Harry parado, fitando o horizonte. A oeste, junto ao sol poente, um unicórnio passeava calmamente.

Snape se aproximou de Harry que, sem sequer se voltar para ele, lhe disse:

- É muito bonito, não é? Sabe, no quarto ano a gente estudou unicórnios com a professora Grubbly-Plank e depois com Hagrid, mas eu estava mais preocupado com Hagrid e com aquele maldito Torneio Tribruxo, nem estava ligando para os unicórnios. Agora, no meio dessa corrida idiota, quando vi o unicórnio foi como se uma energia, uma força mais poderosa do que eu, me fizesse parar e ver como estava sendo louco...

- Dizem que eles são um bom presságio - observou Snape, com um brilho nada característico nos olhos ao desviá-los do belo animal para Harry. - Se você quiser, posso lhe ensinar um antigo encantamento em gaélico... Você não é exatamente uma donzela virgem, mas... Acho que ele virá até você.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mesmo? Por que o senhor mesmo não diz o encantamento?

Snape estendeu o braço, puxando a manga para mostrar a Marca das Trevas.

- Com isso aqui, ele jamais se aproximará de mim.

Harry o fitou com uma expressão de tristeza, talvez compaixão. Snape se aproximou e começou a lhe ditar as palavras, que Harry repetia logo em seguida.

_O Bubhaill_  
_Tiugainn leamsa 's dèan cabhaig 's théid sinn thairis a null_  
_Dh' eilean uasal na Gàidhlig rinn ar n-àrach 'nar cloinn._

Assim que Harry pronunciou a última palavra, o unicórnio virou-se para eles e seguiu em sua direção. Snape se afastou um pouco, de olhos fixos na alva crina esvoaçante do animal. O unicórnio se aproximou de Harry até ficar ao alcance de suas mãos. Então, como se movido por fios invisíveis, ajoelhou-se diante dele.

Sorrindo para Snape, Harry montou no unicórnio. Este se ergueu e começou a trotar. Sem saber como dirigir o animal, Harry simplesmente se deixou conduzir por ele. O unicórnio percorreu toda a clareira em círculo, até voltar ao local de onde havia partido. Ali, Snape os esperava, fitando-os com olhos de assombro. Era uma visão e tanto, o jovem mago, irradiando magia, e o unicórnio branco, símbolo da magia branca e da pureza. Como um mago tão jovem podia irradiar tanto poder? Que estranha mistura, poder e fragilidade ao mesmo tempo...

Quando Harry e o unicórnio milagrosamente chegaram junto a ele, Severus Snape achou que estava sonhando. Harry fez menção de apear. Snape lhe estendeu os braços. O corpo esguio do jovem mago se entregou aos braços do mago mais velho. Os corpos se roçaram antes que os pés de Harry tocassem o chão e, como que por pura magia, seus lábios se uniram. Nesse momento, a magia que deles emanava se fundiu por um breve instante, criando brilhos e reflexos de várias cores. As estrelas da Ursa Maior, o septuor, brilhavam intensamente no céu que os envolvia, e uma música etérea impregnava os ares. Todas as sensações pareciam se fundir, deixando-os tontos, embriagados. Por um paradoxo, aquele momento era infinito, mas não poderia durar muito, senão eles não resistiriam à força da magia. Quando se separaram, era porque, se aquilo durasse mais um instante, eles não conseguiriam nunca mais retornar à terra, ao mundo real.

Harry respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, com olhos vidrados.

- O que... o que foi isso?

Ainda sem fôlego, atônito, Snape não respondeu.

- Isso não foi apenas um beijo, não é? - insistiu Harry.

- É, não foi.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu.

- Vamos voltar ao castelo. Aqui não é seguro - declarou o professor, em tom imperativo.

- Não vai mesmo me explicar o que aconteceu, vai?

- Não, Potter. E mais. É melhor que você esqueça o que aconteceu e que voltemos a nos tratar como sempre nos tratamos.

- Sei. Eu sou o menino idiota, pirralho insolente, tolo Gryffindor. E você é o velho seboso, professor sádico, nojento Slytherin.

- Exatamente.

- Vá para o inferno. Não pode negar o que acaba de acontecer! Foi como se as estrelas tivessem descido à terra e nossos corpos se transformassem em puro brilho e música.

- E o que vamos fazer com isso? Você tem 16 anos. Eu tenho idade para ser seu pai. Você é meu aluno. Você é Gryffindor, eu sou Slytherin. Eu tenho essa linda Marca em meu braço, que me coloca sob o domínio daquele mago que talvez seja o mais poderoso e que, com certeza, é o mais maléfico da terra, e cuja maior obsessão é aniquilar você.

- Não importa que eu só tenha 16 anos. Nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. É algo infinitamente maior do que essas ridículas diferenças de idades ou Casas. Quanto a Voldemort, de qualquer jeito a profecia diz que terei de enfrentá-lo.

_Severus Snape, você está sendo idiota_, pensou Snape com seus botões. _O menino é muito jovem, não vai entender nunca. Do jeito que as coisas estão, ele não vai mais deixá-lo em paz. Não há outro jeito._

- Você é muito jovem, e acredita em todos esses ideais românticos dos Gryffindors. Coragem e ideal são importantes, mas não são tudo. - Os olhos negros se fixaram nos verdes, parecendo transpassá-los. - Obliviate.

Continua...


	5. Septuor

CAPÍTULO 5 - Séptuor 

A velha rotina, outra vez. O sarcasmo de sempre nas aulas de Poções, a intimidação quando se encontravam nos corredores. Mas, de alguma forma, Harry sabia que algo havia acontecido. Não tinha como provar, mas desconfiava. Snape havia lhe aplicado um Feitiço do Esquecimento. Apesar disso, o feitiço não apagara a impressão de que algo de muito importante acontecera naquele dia. Lembrava-se do passeio no unicórnio e depois... um estranho branco, que não era exatamente o Nada. Era um branco carregado de... De quê? Era algo indefinível. O que mais o intrigava era a atitude desprendida de Snape, que quisera proporcionar a ele o contato com o belo animal, embora ele próprio não pudesse desfrutar daquela experiência. No entanto, todos os dias Snape renegava essa imagem afetuosa diante de Harry. Ou seja, Snape continuava sendo um mistério, cada vez maior.

Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Ron não entenderia. A Hermione, ele não queria contar que havia, irresponsavelmente, fugido para a Floresta Proibida, nem os motivos que o haviam levado a isso.

Quanto a Dumbledore... No primeiro dia de aula de Oclumência após a cena com o unicórnio na Floresta, Harry entrara no escritório do Diretor e dissera que não se sentia em condições psicológicas de ter aquelas aulas, no momento. Fizera essa declaração com tanta frieza e desprezo que, aparentemente, Dumbledore entendera que seria inútil insistir. Estranhamente, não lhe perguntara, como Harry esperara, se ele aceitaria voltar a ter aulas de Oclumência com Snape.

Toda aquela situação de indefinição, de isolamento, desgastava os nervos de Harry. A princípio, ele se tornara desatento, ausente. Os amigos e professores percebiam, e lhe perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Ele dizia que não era nada, ou admitia apenas que estava cansado de não fazer nada, quando havia uma guerra se desenrolando.

Continuava treinando o Exército de Dumbledore e praticando Quidditch. Eram as únicas atividades que o distraíam do tédio mortal de Hogwarts. Fora, é claro, o trabalho com o Manuscrito de Slytherin, que avançava lentamente.

O clima entre eles era tempestuoso. Harry não conseguia se concentrar em nada, o que irritava profundamente o professor.

- Para que serve aquele chifre em cima da lareira?

- Potter, concentre-se no código, senão nunca iremos terminar de decifrar todos os fonemas.

- Custa muito responder uma simples pergunta?

- É uma ptyx.

- ?

- É o único objeto capaz de conter o Nada. Conhece o Nada, pirralho insolente? Não é nada agradável conhecer o Nada...

Harry obviamente não sabia o que dizer a isso. Retornou ao seu silêncio impotente e a decifração dos obscuros códigos.

sSsSs 

Na aula de Poções, diante do comportamento dispersivo de Harry, Snape o torturava cada vez mais. A pressão do professor fazia, ao menos, Harry se sentir mais vivo... Perigosamente, Harry passou a provocá-lo.

- Potter, eu não cansei de repetir que não acrescentasse o asfódelo antes que a mistura ficasse roxa?

- Não, senhor - retrucou Harry.

- Como é que é?

- Não, o senhor não disse nada disso! Agora, se quer tirar os pontos de Gryffindor, não é culpa minha, não posso fazer nada, o senhor vai tirar de qualquer jeito, não vai? Por que é que eu tenho de ficar aqui representando essa comédia de humor negro?

A classe toda se entreolhou, atônita. Nos olhos de Slytherins e Gryffindors o mesmo terror se estampava. Ninguém desafiava Snape daquela forma. Até Draco Malfoy estava perplexo demais para dar um de seus risos irônicos. O Professor de Poções se aproximou até ficar a menos de trinta centímetros de Harry.

- Sr. Potter, vá procurar o sr. Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que está sob detenção. Saia já daqui. E se não for procurar o sr. Filch, o Diretor será informado de seu comportamento.

sSsSs 

O sol já estava se pondo quando Harry terminou de limpar o último banheiro, o dos Prefeitos. Não aguentava mais aquele cheiro de amoníaco do detergente que Filch lhe dera. Estava seguindo rumo às escadarias da Torre de Gryffindor quando encontrou... Snape.

O olhar que o professor lhe dirigiu naquele instante parecia transfixá-lo. Além do ódio habitual, havia ali uma profunda mágoa e rancor.

- Compareça ao meu escritório às 20 horas, depois do jantar.

sSsSs 

Na hora marcada, lá estavam eles, no escritório de Snape.

- Dessa vez você foi longe demais! Não me responda, não quero ter nenhuma conversa com você. Você não merece que eu me disponha a ouvir as besteiras que diz. Perante a escola você já cumpriu a sua punição. Mas eu vou exigir de você um trabalho extra. Escreva-me um ensaio sobre a relação entre as Poções e a Magia Negra. Sente-se aí na escrivaninha e comece a trabalhar. Só sairá daqui quando houver completado o ensaio. E se estiver pensando em não me obedecer, diga logo para que eu possa levá-lo imediatamente ao Diretor.

Sem abrir a boca, Harry se sentou na cadeira de espaldar alto. Snape colocou um rolo de pergaminho, uma pena e uma pilha de livros em sua frente.

- Selecionei esses livros para você iniciar a pesquisa. São livros básicos, à altura, espero, do seu nível de conhecimento. Mas se tiver alguma dúvida que não consiga esclarecer com eles, ou se quiser aprofundar a pesquisa, a minha biblioteca - indicou, com um amplo gesto, as prateleiras ao redor - está à sua disposição.

Antes de se retirar a seus aposentos particulares, que ficavam atrás do escritório, Snape parou para recolher Ceci em seu canteiro, e levou-a consigo, deixando Harry a sós com os livros.

O primeiro livro que Harry abriu foi "Poções Negras". O livro relatava que havia equivalentes para quase todos os encantamentos das trevas sob a forma de poções. Harry fez algumas anotações em seu pergaminho. Não era incrível? Havia, por exemplo, uma poção que proporcionava ao mago o poder de controlar totalmente o outro, o mesmo efeito alcançado pelo Imperius. Naturalmente o livro não incluía as receitas. Se o fizesse, Snape não o teria entregado a Harry. Já em "As Poções do Caos", magos de uma antiga ordem de Magia Negra, a Ordem do Caos, contavam suas experiências com poções, que eram, para eles, o melhor meio de se dominar a força incontrolável da Magia Negra, que, em geral, se espalha indefinidamente para todas as direções. E em "O Livro das Poções Alquímicas" - que não era, estritamente, um livro de Magia Negra -, havia relatos impressionantes de como as poções alteravam a personalidade do praticante. Harry começava a entender porque Snape era tão... severo, tão rigoroso em suas aulas. Não eram só os riscos decorrentes de um possível erro na poção. A concentração do mago também fazia parte do processo, e ele precisava aprender a dominar a si mesmo.

De repente, Harry ouviu uma porta se abrir. Ergueu os olhos do livro e viu Snape sair de seu quarto, com uma expressão de dor excruciante, segurando o braço esquerdo. Viu-o andar até o console da lareira e remexer em algo.

- Potter, eu vou ter de sair. Vou deixá-lo aqui, terminando a pesquisa. Quando acabar, é só fechar a porta que os encantos protetores serão renovados. Mas não esqueça nada aqui dentro porque, assim que sair e fechar a porta, não conseguirá mais voltar.

- É Voldemort, não é? - perguntou Harry, com uma expressão preocupada.

Snape desviou os olhos, em um gesto nada característico.

- Amanhã conversamos sobre o seu ensaio - limitou-se a dizer, antes de sair, apressado.

Logo depois da saída de Snape, Harry não conseguiu mais se concentrar na pesquisa. Perguntava-se por que Voldemort teria chamado Snape, o que poderia estar acontecendo. Mais uma vez, Harry se revoltava pelo fato de estarem lhe ocultando tudo. Como poderia derrotar Voldemort, se sempre o mantinham fora do jogo?

Não havia, infelizmente, nada que ele pudesse fazer no momento. Esforçou-se para se concentrar no ensaio.

Aqueles livros lhe mostravam que havia uma forte ligação entre as Poções e a Magia Negra. Talvez fosse isso o que Snape estivesse tentando lhe mostrar. Que, se prestasse mais atenção ao estudo de Poções, aprenderia, indiretamente, recursos de Magia Negra.

Quando Harry terminou o trabalho, olhou para o relógio. Meia-noite. Absorvido em sua pesquisa, não notara a passagem do tempo. Meia-noite e Snape não voltara ainda. Inquieto, olhou para a base da lamparina que iluminava a sua folha de pergaminho. Era uma estatueta da Angústia, em ônix, com os braços erguidos ao céu, segurando a lamparina - a única fonte de luz no salão escuro. O escritório parecia vazio e sem sentido sem Snape. Aquilo era o Negro total. A morte da Fênix. Harry começou a entrar em desespero, considerando a idéia de que Snape pudesse não voltar, e não conseguindo suportá-la. Levantou-se e percorreu o salão vazio. Sobre a console... nenhuma ptyx! Snape a levara consigo? O único objeto que pode conter o Nada... Mas o Nada, agora, parecia preencher completamente aquele lugar. E, se Snape não voltasse, aquele horrível Nada preencheria também a alma de Harry.

No canto, ao fundo do escritório, o espelho de cristalomancia, redondo, côncavo, todo negro, exceto por um reflexo... de um brilho dourado. De onde viria aquele brilho? Da janela que dava para o Norte? Obviamente as janelas das masmorras não davam para nenhum lugar externo, mas talvez houvesse algo no pátio interno que provocasse aquele brilho. Não. Era mais provável que aquilo fosse o reflexo da decoração dourada do próprio espelho, onde unicórnios atacavam uma ninfa com labaredas de fogo. As asas negras do espelho se fecharam sobre o brilho dourado agonizante, deixando apenas o reflexo do cadáver da ninfa, cada vez com menos nitidez. No entanto, em meio à vaga neblina que cercava o cadáver ninfa, de repente... as sete estrelas da Ursa Maior, o séptuor, cintilaram, e uma música etérea se espalhou pelo salão.

Nesse momento, Harry olhou para a porta e viu Snape. Tudo parecia se fundir em um vórtex de emoções. Lembrou-se do beijo, da intensidade daquele momento, que agora retornava mesclada a outras sensações. O coração batia acelerado. Lembrava-se de tudo agora, e Snape estava ali, vivo. Vivo, mas, Harry notou então, todo enlameado e ensanguentado.

O séptuor e toda a força das emoções que percorriam Harry se refletiram nos olhos de Snape. Antes que pudesse entender plenamente o que ele mesmo estava fazendo, Harry jogou-se nos braços do mago mais velho.

Continua...


	6. Cenários e Máscaras

CAPÍTULO 6 - Cenários e Máscaras 

- Não faça isso, me largue - disse Snape, visivelmente tentando se controlar diante das ondas de magia que circulavam ao redor dos dois.

- Você... seu desgraçado, você teve a coragem de me fazer esquecer aquilo, por quê? - Recuou um pouco e o fitou da cabeça aos pés. - O que está tentando fazer, está tentando se matar? Você tem que ir para a enfermaria!

- Não, aquele lugar é medonho.

Afastou Harry com delicadeza e firmeza ao mesmo tempo. Então despejou em tom sarcástico:

- Não vai ser dessa vez que você vai poder comemorar o fim do seu maldito professor de Poções.

- Está tentando me enrolar, mas eu não vou cair nessa. Você precisa se cuidar. Se não quer ir para a enfermaria, eu podia ajudá-lo a cuidar desses ferimentos.

O previsível esgar se estampou no rosto de Snape.

- Essa história eu já conheço, é o maior clichê. Mas é totalmente out of character para mim. Eu não vou fazer esse papel. Esse lance de hurt/comfort explora emoções básicas das pessoas, é muito apelativo e de mau gosto. Além do que, já encheu o saco. Com o perdão da palavra.

- Er... Você está bem? Do que está falando?

- Estou falando que esse golpe é muito velho, Potter. Possíveis cenários. Número um: você prepara um banho para mim, com poções curativas; me leva para a banheira, e pergunta se eu quero que esfregue as minhas costas. Para ter mais liberdade de ação, você também tira a roupa e entra na banheira... Número 2: eu tiro a roupa, me deito na cama, e você começa a esfregar aquele bálsamo especial, que cura todos os ferimentos. Você espalha o bálsamo devagar, com movimentos sensuais... por todo o meu corpo... Número 3: você diz que não vai me deixar sozinho nesse estado, e resolve que vai dormir no meu quarto. Como eu só tenho uma cama, e bastante espaçosa... Enfim. Se são esses os cenários que você imaginou, desista. Nada disso vai acontecer

- É você que está criando todos esses cenários, eu nunca falei nada disso. Pra começar, quem falou pra você que eu sou gay? E pior: por que eu iria querer dormir com um velho seboso?

Snape estreitou os olhos, fixando-os em Harry como que para fulminá-lo.

- Muito bem, sr. Potter. Caia fora.

- Beleza. Assim você continua com o seu papel preferido. Número 1: o de mártir. Você se sente culpado e acha que tem uma dívida a pagar. Então não aceita ajuda de ninguém e sofre sozinho, até o fim... quando, provavelmente, irá se sacrificar para se redimir. Número 2: você usa uma máscara que o faz parecer frio e inacessível. Você usa essa máscara há tanto tempo que não consegue mais tirar. Número 3...

- Chega, Potter. Estou cansado. Não sei por que esse maldito espelho, em vez de mostrar o futuro, refletiu imagens daquele dia e fez reverter um encantamento tão complexo quanto o Feitiço do Esquecimento. Mas, se for necessário, para mantê-lo longe de mim, repetir o Feitiço mil vezes, eu repito, está entendendo? Agora caia fora daqui.

- Er... E o ensaio que me mandou redigir?

- O que é que tem? É só me entregar.

Harry recolheu as folhas de cima da mesa, e estendeu-as a Snape.,

- É que... eu fiquei com algumas dúvidas... Gostaria que me explicasse.

Mais uma vez, Snape estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Amanhã. Venha aqui à mesma hora que veio hoje.

Continua...


	7. Estratégias e Táticas

CAPÍTULO 7 - Estratégias e Táticas 

Harry entrou, atravessou o escritório e foi conversar com Ceci que, rapidamente, lhe contou que havia passado a noite no quarto de Snape! Harry queria pedir maiores detalhes, mas o professor o encarava com expressão de impaciência. Mesmo assim, Harry ainda parou diante do espelho de cristalomancia, pensativo.

- Esses unicórnios não são como os que temos aqui, não é? Os nossos unicórnios não atacam ninfas!

- Esses unicórnios e a ninfa são da mitologia germânica - explicou Snape. - Esse espelho era de Grindelwald. Foi o único objeto que Dumbledore guardou de Grindelwald.

- Por quê?

- Porque não é, necessariamente, um objeto de Magia Negra... Depende de como é... configurado. Ele me deu esse espelho no último Natal. Perguntei a ele por que manteve a decoração, os unicórnios incendiando a ninfa. Ele disse que eles simbolizam a energia vital que há em todos nós.

- Erótica, não é?

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É o que simboliza, para você?

- Me parece bastante óbvio.

- Pois bem. Seja lá como for, Dumbledore manteve a decoração, mas alterou os encantamentos, para barrar as energias das trevas. Eu comecei a mudar a configuração, para sintonizá-lo às minhas energias, mas até aquele noite em que você estava aqui, ele não havia me mostrado nada de especial!

Harry olhou do espelho para Snape, com ar intrigado.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? O que significa?

- Não sei se eu quero saber.

Harry olhou para o teto, frustrado.

- Muito bem, Potter, agora chega de embromação. Sente-se. Disse que tinha dúvidas sobre o seu ensaio.

Ambos se sentaram à escrivaninha. Conversaram longamente sobre vários pontos do ensaio de Harry - que Snape, aparentemente, considerara satisfatório, já que não o fustigara com suas habituais críticas corrosivas. Trataram de tópicos gerais - como, por exemplo, que poções eram consideradas estritamente, de Magia Negra - e específicos - como o uso das penas do Jobberknoll em importantes poções de controle da mente, como o Veritaserum e a Poção do Esquecimento. Ao final, Harry comentou:

- Sabe, acho que entendo por que me mandou fazer esse ensaio. Por que eu, er, devia prestar mais atenção nas aulas, já que são elas que vão me dar uma base para estudos mais avançados.

Um brilho inédito surgiu no fundo dos olhos de Snape, que normalmente lembravam a Harry um túnel escuro.

- Quem diria, Potter. Estou surpreso. Espero que isso se reflita em seu comportamento de agora em diante. Por falar nisso, há algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar.

Aí vem bomba, pensou Harry. Primeiro Snape conversava com ele civilizadamente, depois lhe fazia um quase elogio. Ou a serpente estava preparando o bote ou aquele que estava diante dele não era o Professor Snape, e sim alguém usando a Poção Polissuco.

- Você disse que odiava a mim e a Dumbledore. Que você me odeia não é novidade - disse Snape, com um sorriso sarcástico. - Mas é verdade que se sente assim quanto a Dumbledore?

- Quando me deu aulas de Oclumência, bem, você viu a infância que eu tive - retrucou Harry. - Com os Dursleys...

- Dumbledore fez o que achava que era melhor para a sua segurança.

- Para a minha segurança, sim, mas não por mim, e sim para que ele pudesse me transformar em uma boa arma contra Voldemort. Assim como faz com você, obrigando-o a continuar sendo um Death Eater.

- Não fale assim, Potter. Você não sabe nem metade dessa história.

- Exatamente! Esse é mais um motivo para odiar vocês dois. Esperam que eu salve o mundo, mas nunca me contam a história toda.

- Ninguém espera que você salve o mundo sozinho. Mas isso é uma guerra. Nem tudo pode ser dito a todos. E Dumbledore está na posição mais difícil. Ele tem de saber tudo e controlar quem pode saber o quê. Tente se colocar no lugar dele. Não cometa os erros que eu cometi.

- Erros?

Snape não respondeu. Harry insistiu.

- Foi por causa de Dumbledore... porque ele não fez nada para defender você... que você se juntou a Voldemort?

- Eu estava muito revoltado, contra tudo e contra todos, mas especialmente contra Dumbledore - Uma expressão de profunda dor estampou-se no rosto de Snape. - Você... não teve o contato que eu tive com a Magia Negra. Dificilmente trilharia caminhos tão perigosos e equívocos quanto os meu. Mas talvez você reaja da forma como está reagindo agora, sendo dispersivo, descuidado. Não se importando com o que acontece. E isso não é bom.

- Não é bom para quem? Para a "causa"? Você está me dizendo essas coisas a mando de Dumbledore, não é?

Snape o fitou com um ar de surpresa e ressentimento. Então assumiu o clássico esgar.

- Isso é óbvio, não é, sr. Potter? Por que outra razão eu iria me preocupar com o seu comportamento!

Harry cruzou os braços diante do corpo, esforçando-se ao máximo para manter a calma e o controle.

- Escute o que vou lhe dizer - insistiu Snape. - Dumbledore não é aquele vovô bonzinho que você pensava que era a princípio, sempre lhe dando sapos de chocolate e um sorriso amigo. Você já percebeu que não é. Ele é, na verdade, um grande estrategista.

- Ah, uma maravilha de estrategista. Teve a inteligência suprema de colocar um bêbado e uma squib para tomar conta de mim. Acabei sendo atacado pelos Dementors. Depois passou o ano todo fugindo de mim, em vez de simplesmente chegar e me alertar que Voldemort estava tentando me possuir, e que eu não devia acreditar em tudo o que visse nos meus sonhos. E a Ordem da Fênix passou um ano todo defendendo uma profecia inútil, em vez de me pedir para ir ao Departamento de Mistérios e destruí-la. Meu padrinho morreu para defender aquela meleca inútil. Brilhante.

- Potter, essa sua mania de grandeza está ficando insuportável. Não respeita nem mesmo ao mago mais poderoso do universo. A verdade é que você não sabe de tudo, e não pode tirar conclusões sem ter todos os dados.

- Já cansei dessa ladainha. Por que não me contam as coisas, então? Como vou confiar em Dumbledore se ele sempre tem mais um coelho escondido na cartola?

- O Mundo Mágico está sob a ameaça do Dark Lord, e Dumbledore é o mago mais poderoso, hoje, que pode se contrapor a ele. Se vencermos sob seu comando, ele não irá tentar nos dominar ou destruir como o Dark Lord. Assim, o melhor que temos a fazer é confiarmos nele e seguirmos suas orientações.

- Eu pensava que você gostava dele. Que o admirava.

- É mais do que isso. Eu coloquei a minha vida nas mãos dele.

- Não entendo isso. Não entendo nada.

- Já ouviu falar de Dívida Mágica? Débito de Vida? Não é uma mera formalidade, ou uma questão de ética. É uma marca permanente na vida de um mago. Uma marca mais forte do que esta - Snape mostrou-lhe a Marca das Trevas. - É como estar acorrentado. Mas ser escravo de Dumbledore não é o pior que o destino poderia me reservar.

- Ah, sim. Você poderia estar em Azkaban. Por Merlin, você não é só escravo de Dumbledore, é também de Voldemort! Que destino poderia ser pior do que esse?

- Há algo que é pior do que o Cruciatus. Já ouviu falar de... consciência culpada? Creio que não. É um conceito bastante complexo, acima das suas possibilidades - acrescentou Snape, em tom defensivo.

Harry não tirava os olhos de Snape. Naquele estranho momento, quis abraçá-lo. Confortá-lo. Mas sabia que Snape iria considerar aquilo uma manifestação de pena, e a rejeitaria. Ou, mesmo que percebesse que não era pena o que o movia, ainda assim ele rejeitaria qualquer tentativa de aproximação. No entanto, Harry tinha uma última carta oculta na manga.

- Talvez esse negócio de "consciência" seja outra chantagem de Dumbledore para forçá-lo a fazer o servicinho sujo.

- Pirralho, você está se revelando um Slytherin de primeira! Acho que vou ter de mudar a minha tática em relação a você.

- Vai me ensinar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor, sr. Potter, pela sua ousadia.

- Quero que Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff vão todas para o inferno!

- Merlin me proteja, fomos nós que criamos esse monstro em que você se transformou?

- Você não quer mesmo que eu responda a essa pergunta, quer?

sSsSs 

- Albus, o menino está saindo do nosso controle!

- Calma, Severus. Sente-se, vamos tomar um chá. Preparei o seu favorito: Earl Grey. Sem açúcar, como você prefere.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. Mas, como sempre, obedeceu.

- Entendo a sua preocupação ¾ O Diretor fitou-o com um brilho nos olhos. ¾ No entanto, nem tudo está perdido: ele confia em você.

O Professor de Poções ergueu os olhos para o teto, sem dizer nada. Dumbledore serviu as duas xícaras e ofereceu-lhe um brownie, que Snape, a ponto de explodir, recusou.

- É tudo muito simples, Severus. Você só tem de deixá-lo se aproximar mais de você.

- Albus! O que está dizendo? Não sabe o que está me pedindo...

- Acho que sei. - O velho mago abriu um amplo sorriso e se reclinou na cadeira toda estofada em roxo. - O menino gosta de você. E isso deixa você mais apavorado que a iminência de um Cruciatus de Voldemort, não é, Severus?

Snape se levantou abruptamente.

- Se me chamou aqui para se divertir às minhas custas, perdeu seu tempo. Não vou tolerar...

- Ora, ora. Não precisa ficar tão zangado. Sente aí, tome o seu chá e vamos conversar com calma.

Com um profundo suspiro, Snape afundou novamente na cadeira.

- Não, Severus, eu não estou lhe pedindo que o leve para a sua cama...

- Também era só o que faltava, não é? Um menino com idade para ser meu filho!

- Quando você tiver 150 anos, como eu, verá que a diferença é insignificante... Mas não se preocupe, eu entendo como se sente. Só o que estou lhe pedindo é que dê uma oportunidade de ele ficar mais perto, de se abrir com você, de compartilhar suas dúvidas e planos...

- Em outras palavras: vou ter de espioná-lo, também.

- Por trás de todo esse cinismo, meu menino, você sabe que também tem muito a ganhar com a companhia dele.

- Ah, sim. Muito a ganhar: cabelos brancos, rugas, dores de cabeça...

- Ele também está mudando você, não é? É isso o que o assusta tanto. Vai dar tudo certo, Severus. Vocês dois sairão fortalecidos dessa união.

Snape estremeceu.

- Albus, você está brincando com fogo.

- É o elemento que rege a minha Casa de origem, não é? - disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Continua...


	8. Natal

CAPÍTULO 8 - Natal 

Nos dois meses que se passaram desde aquela primeira conversa civilizada entre eles, os atentados dos Death Eaters se disseminaram de forma cada vez mais alarmante, devastando Hogsmeade. Famílias tradicionais, de sangue puro, leais a Dumbledore, eram exterminadas, e a Ordem pouco podia fazer - não é fácil se combater táticas de guerrilha. Nesses momentos, o trabalho de espionagem se destacava. Era a única forma de prevenir ataques.

Muitas vezes, após as aulas, Harry ia para o quarto e, se estivesse sozinho, procurava o Professor de Poções no Mapa dos Marauders. À noite, lá estava ele, perambulando por todo o castelo, pelos corredores, pelos salões, pelos jardins. Quando Snape não figurava no mapa - e isso só acontecia a altas horas da noite - Harry se preocupava, imaginando-o ajoelhado diante de Voldemort, recebendo um Cruciatus, ou talvez entre os Death Eaters incendiando casas de Muggles, matando bebês... Às vezes Harry só conseguia dormir quando via o pontinho Severus Snape chegar, finalmente, aos portões de Hogwarts. Então Snape ia direto para seu quarto e não saía mais, e Harry adormecia.

Ceci era uma importante aliada de Harry e sua informante. Sob o olhar mais do que desconfiado de Snape, Ceci lhe contava como havia sido a semana de seu dono, se ele parecia bem ou se algo o incomodava. Harry lhe pedia que prestasse atenção quando o dono chegava muito tarde em casa, para ver se ele estava ferido ou em profunda depressão, e depois lhe contar. Ceci lhe contava que às vezes o dono chegava tarde, com uma expressão terrivelmente cansada e abatida, mas que tomava algumas poções e, no dia seguinte, acordava disposto e cumpria sua rotina.

Snape não o tratava mais com desdém. Às vezes Harry se perguntava se estaria sonhando ou se realmente algum tipo de vínculo começava a se formar entre eles, e não baseado no ódio.

sSsSs 

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal quando Snape e Harry completaram a decifração do código do Manuscrito de Salazar Slytherin. Agora podiam começar a tradução, em si. Harry teria de ir lendo e traduzindo verbalmente; Snape anotaria a tradução ditada por Harry e verificaria possíveis problemas de sentido.

Naquela noite, antes de sair, Harry parou à porta, com um ar indeciso. Snape fitou-o com aquele seu olhar de basilisco.

- Você está usando Legilimência comigo - observou Harry, surpreso.

- Você estava especialmente acessível - replicou Snape.

- Faz isso sempre? Tenta ler minha mente?

O sorriso sarcástico do professor não ocultava uma certa preocupação.

- E você, não faz?

- De que adianta? Você é uma muralha.

- Se fosse tão difícil, você não teria percebido agora que eu estava tentando. É um processo de duas vias. No momento em que eu tento penetrar em sua mente, eu preciso abrir minhas defesas. E aí você pode se insinuar através delas. Foi assim que você percebeu agora.

- Interessante... Bem, conseguiu descobrir o que queria?

- Não - confessou o mago mais velho. - Parece que as suas aulas com o Diretor deram resultado. Talvez por isso ele o tenha liberado das aulas.

- Ele não me liberou, eu que o dispensei.

- Quanta arrogância, sr. Potter!

- Argh, não comece. O que eu queria perguntar é... Er, eu não tenho para onde ir no Natal. Os Dursleys me matariam se eu voltasse para lá. Os Weasleys estão muito ocupados com a Ordem, eu não quero incomodá-los. E Hermione vai viajar com os pais. Então... já falei com a Professora McGonagall... eu vou ficar em Hogwarts. Sendo assim, nós podemos continuar com o trabalho, não é?

- Não seria aconselhável. Não há atividades letivas nesse período e, portanto, não há também aulas de reforço.

Os dois fitaram-se longamente. Harry engoliu em seco.

- O que eu vou fazer durante essas duas semanas? Que tempo mais inútil! Vou morrer de tédio!

- Menino idiota. Vou mandá-lo fazer um ensaio de três rolos de pergaminho sobre os diversos usos da casca do ovo do dragão.

Harry limitou-se a fazer uma careta. Snape fez um gesto de impaciência. Depois de outro silêncio constrangedor, finalmente, falou:

- Você sabe como eu odeio a cerimônia do Natal. Albus sempre fica me provocando, tentando me colocar em situações embaraçosas. Por que você... não vem me ver depois da cerimônia? Com a capa, naturalmente... Eu vou ser mais sádico e desagradável do que nunca. Prometo que você não ficará entediado. E eu poderei me vingar de Albus em cima do seu Garoto de Ouro...

- Você vai ver só, seu patife seboso - respondeu Harry, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

sSsSs 

Na noite de Natal, Snape ouviu uma batida à porta de seu escritório. Ao abri-la, não viu absolutamente ninguém.

- Você... Entre.

- Feliz Natal! - disse Harry, entrando e estendendo-lhe, ainda por baixo da capa, um embrulho em forma de canudo.

Snape puxou-lhe a capa da cabeça para fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Harry andou até os fundos do escritório, à direita, onde ficava o canteiro de Ceci, repleto de plantas, galhos e pedras. Saudou-a e passou a mão sobre suas escamas.

- Ceci não está com frio, porque eu coloquei um encantamento no canteiro dela - Snape suspirou. - Venha para perto da lareira.

Harry retornou até o centro do escritório e sentou-se no sofá diante da lareira.

O professor abriu lentamente o pacote, ocultando a curiosidade. Dentro da caixa em forma de canudo, uma tapeçaria, com um brasão em que o Leão se unia à Serpente, com uma torre ao fundo.

- Interessante... É uma imagem do ocultismo que voltou à moda no início do século XIX, com Aleister Crowley. Mas esta gravura parece ser de alguma Ordem mais antiga. Talvez seja interessante investigar sua origem, ahn? Obrigado, Potter.

- Você não pode me chamar de Harry?

- E como você me chamaria?

- De... Severus?

- Mas só quando não houver mais ninguém presente, entendido?

- Severus... - repetiu Harry. - É um nome um tanto pomposo, não? Grave demais.

- Escute, eu não lhe dei autorização para ficar criticando meu nome.

- Não é isso. É que o seu nome é tão solene que tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome não parece ser uma grande conquista em termos de intimidade.

- Menino petulante, sabe quantas pessoas têm autorização para me tratar pelo meu primeiro nome?

- Er, desculpe, já disse que não estou criticando o seu nome, é um nome muito bonito, está bem? É Natal, e eu não vim aqui brigar com você... Severus.

Snape fez um gesto súbito com a cabeça, afastando os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre a face. Então olhou para a parede sobre a lareira, que ficava bem ao centro da parede, e pronunciou o encantamento para fixar a tapeçaria ali.

- Affigo! Ah, sim. E Accio pacote. - Um embrulho surgiu de uma estante e voou até suas mãos. - Também tenho um presente para você.

De queixo caído, Harry apanhou o pacote e o abriu com mãos trêmulas. Era um livro: "_O Mergulho em Busca do Pomo Dourado - Estratégias para um Seeker_", de... Severus Snape.

- O quê? Você era Seeker e escreveu um livro de Quidditch?

- Nunca foi publicado. Minha vida de Death Eater interrompeu minha brilhante carreira de Seeker e teórico de Quidditch. E nunca tive tempo de retomá-la. Imprimi e encadernei alguns exemplares, numa edição caseira. - Encarou Harry com firmeza. - Infelizmente, não posso desejar que seja útil para você, já que vai usar esses conhecimentos contra minha própria Casa...

- Puxa, obrigado. Isso não foi nada Slytherin da sua parte!

- Ahn, eu sei. Não conte pra ninguém, não deixe que ninguém veja que tem esse livro. Sinto-me, mais uma vez, um traidor.

- E por minha causa, Sev!

Snape ia protestar contra aquele "Sev", mas desistiu. O garoto era incorrigível. Além disso, não queria confessar, nem para si próprio, mas gostava daquela intimidade que estava se estabelecendo entre eles e não tinha mais coragem de lutar contra ela. Não resistiu, contudo, à tentação de provocá-lo:

- Talvez, para compensar, eu faça uns treinamentos extra com minha equipe. Especialmente com Draco - disse Snape, com um sorriso irônico.

Aquela sensação de profunda decepção e vazio, aquilo era ciúmes? Harry não suportava a simples idéia de ver Severus perto do garoto loiro arrogante. Mas o que fazer? Draco era Slytherin, e ele, não. Snape não tirava os olhos de Harry, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, analisar as emoções estampadas em seu rosto.

- Queria poder treinar com você, Sev.

- Já pensou a cara que as pessoas iam fazer se vissem essa cena? O Chefe de Slytherin, treinando o Garoto de Ouro dos Gryffindors?

- A cara de McGonagall!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo, e Harry arregalou os olhos. Severus Snape estava rindo.

Continua...


	9. O Manuscrito de Slytherin

CAPÍTULO 9 - O Manuscrito de Slytherin 

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin escolheram o local mais mágico de toda a ilha para construir sua escola. Eram terras impregnadas por encantos muito antigos, de magos e bruxas celtas, e talvez outros ainda anteriores. Salazar estava entusiasmado com a perspectiva de poder reunir as crianças mágicas em um castelo e ensiná-los a desenvolverem seus poderes. Até então, com raras exceções, os magos e bruxas viviam isolados, e se tornavam presas fáceis das perseguições dos Muggles. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil sobreviver no mundo Muggle, e a escola, além de seus aspectos pedagógicos, serviria também para criar uma comunidade mágica.

O início do Manuscrito de Slytherin relatava esse momento histórico da construção de Hogwarts. À medida que Harry e Severus desvendavam o seu conteúdo, surgiam ainda mais dúvidas e perguntas. Como o processo de tradução era lento e cansativo, muitas vezes eles o interrompiam simplesmente para... especular.

- Você acha que eles queimavam bruxos, nessa época? - perguntava Harry.

- Bem, pelas referências que estamos encontrando, Hogwarts foi fundada por volta de 960 dC. Sabemos que a partir de 1230 dC passou a haver uma perseguição institucionalizada da Igreja à feitiçaria, pois foi a época de criação da Inquisição. Mas provavelmente a perseguição que ocorria antes, difusa, era pior ainda, pois cada um se julgava no direito de aplicar a lei em seus domínios como bem entendesse. O ordálio, pelo fogo, pela água ou ainda pelo gelo, era a prática vigente antes que a Igreja a banisse, em 1215 dC.

- Então é compreensível que Salazar quisesse uma separação dos Muggles. Que não confiasse neles. Os filhos de Muggles poderiam contar a seus pais a localização de Hogwarts e seus segredos. Hogwarts ficaria vulnerável.

- Exatamente. O que eu gostaria de saber é quais eram os argumentos de Godric contra isso!

- Será que Dumbledore tem um Manuscrito, ou um Diário de Godric?

- Nunca me disse nada. De qualquer jeito, acho que ele não me diria. Vamos traduzir mais um trecho?

No trecho seguinte, Salazar contava que os quatro fundadores haviam decidido colocar encantos protetores antes mesmo da construção do castelo. Salazar havia optado pelo "Ritual das Sete Serpentes".

- O que é isso?

- Não tenho muita certeza. Não sei se ele se refere a um ritual egípcio, no qual o mago engole sete serpentes...

- Argh!

- Poderia ser também algum ritual indiano. Se ele fosse um Muggle, diríamos que não teria como conhecer um ritual indiano em plena Idade Média na Europa, mas, como um dos quatro magos mais poderosos de sua era, talvez tenha percorrido o mundo e aprendido vários rituais estrangeiros.

- E o encanto que ele criou com esse ritual protege Hogwarts até hoje?

- Se o Dark Lord não encontrou uma forma de anulá-lo...

- Voldemort teve acesso ao Manuscrito?

- Sem dúvida. Ele mesmo deve tê-lo retirado da Câmara dos Segredos, quando ainda era apenas Tom Riddle.

- Então ele teve bastante tempo para traduzir, e já deve saber o que estamos descobrindo agora. Ainda bem que, ao que parece, Salazar não ficou sabendo que encantamentos os outros aplicaram!

sSsSs 

Na quarta-feira seguinte, depois de várias linhas sobre a construção do castelo, eles chegaram ao trecho em que Salazar construiu a Câmara dos Segredos para lhe servir de escritório. Salazar levara todos os seus objetos mágicos para lá e, para tomar conta do local, levara o seu... basilisco, que atendia apenas às suas ordens - já que ele era o único Parselmouth em toda a ilha.

- Aha! - exclamou Snape. - Eu sabia que aquela história estava mal contada!

- Escritório? Basilisco? Então era o contrário? A Câmara dos Segredos não foi construída para aprisionar o basilisco, o basilisco é que foi trazido para guardar a Câmara?

- Sempre achei que aquele lugar devia ter uma outra utilidade. Ninguém ergueria uma Câmara tão complexa como a que você me descreveu só para servir de jaula.

- Será que toda aquela história do "Herdeiro de Slytherin" é enganação? Será que Voldemort se aproveitou das lendas para se passar como o Herdeiro?

- Não sei, Harry. Só o que posso deduzir é que todas aquelas lendas do basilisco ter sido deixado para destruir os Muggles são pura balela. Provavelmente quando Salazar saiu de Hogwarts levou os seus objetos mágicos, mas deixou o basilisco. Talvez não tivesse onde colocá-lo, ou talvez o tenha deixado para buscar mais tarde e nunca tenha conseguido voltar...

- E Voldemort conseguiu entrar na Câmara não porque fosse Herdeiro de Slytherin, mas porque sabia Parseltongue. Exatamente como eu.

- Perfeito. A não ser que você também seja Herdeiro de Slytherin...

- Er. Se me lembro bem, Dumbledore disse que Tom Riddle era o único herdeiro de Slytherin.

- E como é que ele pode ter certeza? As famílias mágicas se misturaram muito nesses mil anos. Talvez haja muitos herdeiros de Slytherin espalhados por aí. Vamos traduzir mais um pedaço, Harry.

Nas linhas seguintes, Salazar contava que, em suas pantanosas terras de origem (os fens), haviam ocorrido recentemente várias perseguições de Muggles a magos e bruxas, e que um amigo seu havia sido submetido a um ordálio d'água, que consistia em amarrar a mão direita ao pé esquerdo de uma pessoa e atirá-la na água. Se ela não se afogasse, perdia o processo, porque a própria água não o recebia bem; se ela se afogasse, teria ganho o processo visto que a água não a teria rejeitado.

- Esse negócio é piada, não é?

- Infelizmente é a mais pura verdade.

O amigo de Salazar desaparecera. Salazar não sabia se ele havia conseguido se livrar das cordas e nadar para longe ou se, realmente, se afogara. Outros haviam sido submetidos ao ordálio do fogo: precisaram carregar ferros em brasa.

Severus estremeceu e Harry, abalado, o encarou.

- Que horror! Acho que nem os Death Eaters são tão cruéis.

- Não tenha tanta certeza - disse Snape, sombrio.

- Sev.. você... matou Muggles quando era Death Eater?

Snape se levantou e deu as costas a Harry, nitidamente perturbado.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Harry? Tem certeza de que está preparado para ouvir a resposta? Se eu disser que sim, que matei vários Muggles, que matei velhos e crianças inocentes, como vai se sentir em relação a mim?

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Então vá embora. Não quero mais vê-lo.

Harry tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não encontrou. De cabeça baixa, andou até a porta e saiu do escritório.

Não sabia para onde ir. Queria um lugar onde pudesse ficar a sós e chorar, chorar muito. Subiu as escadas correndo e saiu na direção do lago. Sentou-se em uma colina e, abraçando os joelhos, apoiou neles a cabeça.

sSsSs 

Severus Snape andava em círculos em seu escritório, cabisbaixo. Esperara tanto tempo por aquela pergunta sem que ela viesse que achara que jamais viria... Que estupidez. Devia saber que os fantasmas do passado jamais o abandonariam. Na verdade, convivia com eles ainda, todos os dias de sua vida. Mas, por uma ilusão absurda, esperara que eles pudessem ficar longe de seu relacionamento com Harry.

Harry era um mago da luz. Destinado a ser o mais poderoso de sua era. Severus fora um tolo em pensar que pudesse haver algum tipo de aproximação entre eles.

sSsSs 

Naquela mesma noite, Harry retornou às masmorras. Encontrou Snape na sala de Poções, mexendo o caldeirão.

- Com licença...

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?

Harry sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o mago mais velho retomar o antigo tratamento formal e desdenhoso.

- Vim lhe pedir desculpas.

- Por quê?

- Por ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Já sabe a resposta à pergunta que lhe fiz?

- Se você me disser que sim, que matava Muggles ou magos sob as ordens de Voldemort, eu vou me sentir mal, muito mal. Por todas as pessoas que você matou. Pelos familiares dessas pessoas. Por todos os que as amavam. E também por você. Porque, de qualquer forma, foi algo horrível, e isso nunca vai poder ser apagado. Isso não tem volta. Mas eu não vou deixar de confiar em você. Porque você nunca tentou me enganar. Nunca disse que era... uma pessoa... boa.

- Então eu não sou uma boa pessoa.

- Você é. Mas nunca disse que era.

- Sou um assassino em massa e sou uma boa pessoa?

- Você cometeu erros, mas se arrependeu e... está pagando suas dívidas, trabalhando para a Ordem.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que ainda hoje sou obrigado a fazer coisas horríveis, em nome desse trabalho pela Ordem?

- Eu... sei que você está tentando fazer o que é melhor. Afinal, é uma guerra, não é? E numa guerra... alguém tem de fazer o que você faz. Seria muito ingênuo achar que se ganha guerras com flores ou drops de limão, não é? Desculpe-me, eu já devia ter entendido isso, e devia respeitar os seus... segredos.

Snape soltou a respiração contida.

- Tudo bem. Aceito suas desculpas. Quanto à resposta a sua pergunta, nunca matei ninguém diretamente, mas quantos não matei indiretamente, prestando serviços ao Dark Lord? E quantas mortes eu presenciei, como Death Eater e como espião? Sem mover um dedo para impedir? No fundo, é irrelevante se matei, se fui apenas uma testemunha passiva ou um instrumento indireto para essas mortes.

- Não se torture assim...

- Só estou reconhecendo os fatos. Agora me deixe terminar essa poção em paz.

sSsSs 

- Albus, eu achava que ele não seria capaz de matar o Dark Lord, sabe? Desde o primeiro instante em que o vi eu... o odiei. Não era só porque ele se parecia com James, não. É que era demais... Toda aquela magia em potencial, e completamente Gryffindor. Mais do que você, Albus.

- Mais do que eu, não é? No terceiro ano, ele não matou Sirius Black, mesmo com todo o ódio que sentia quando pensava que ele havia sido o traidor de seus pais. E não matou Pettigrew ao saber que ele é que havia sido o traidor. Remus e Sirius matariam Pettigrew. Eu não o mataria, mas talvez os tivesse deixado acabar com ele, conforme as circunstâncias. Mas Harry não fez nada disso... Por que agora você mudou de idéia, Severus?

- Não, não é que eu tenha mudado. É que não sei mais. Primeiro ele parecia confuso, revoltado. Agora ele começa a me assustar.

- Eu acho que ele está melhor agora do que no ano passado. Está aprendendo a se comunicar. Por incrível que pareça, com você.

- É assustador. Às vezes eu acho... que ele se parece comigo.

- Ah, sem dúvida. Finalmente você percebeu. Há muito em comum entre vocês. Mas também há muitas diferenças.

- Como você planeja fazê-lo matar o Dark Lord?

- Pensei que você não acreditasse na profecia.

- Você sabe o desprezo que devoto à Adivinhação. E sempre achei insano jogar a responsabilidade sobre o Mundo Mágico nas mãos de uma criança por causa de uma profecia obscura. Mas você parece acreditar, então eu quero saber quais são seus planos.

- Talvez exista uma outra forma, Severus.

- Como você fez com Grindelwald? Encurralar o inimigo até lhe aplicar um xeque-mate? Forçá-lo à auto-aniquilação?

- Infelizmente não temos ainda meios concretos de fazer isso, nem de saber se é possível. Precisamos continuar a nos armar, de todas as formas.

sSsSs 

No trecho final de seu Manuscrito, Salazar descrevia um altar que construíra em uma cripta dentro da Câmara dos Segredos. Construíra-o com as dimensões de um sarcófago egípcio. Acrescentara obeliscos; um negro, voltado para o norte, e outro branco, voltado para o sul. Em um retábulo, sobre o altar, colocara diversos ornamentos místicos. De cada lado do altar, um candelabro. Ao centro, o Graal.

- Por Merlin, Sev, do que esse cara está falando? Tem tudo isso lá naquela Câmara infecta?

- Não sei, meu caro, foi você que desceu lá, não eu...

- Sev, a gente tem de descer lá imediatamente!

- Calma, Harry. Se isso ainda estiver lá, está lá há quase mil anos e não vai desaparecer de uma semana para a outra. E se não estiver mais...

- Não é possível, você é frio demais.

- Não é isso. É que... não quero cultivar esperanças vãs. Salazar deve ter levado tudo o que era importante consigo. E, mesmo que não tenha levado, Tom Riddle já esteve lá, lembra-se?

- Er.

- Vamos preparar essa excursão com cuidado. Que tal descermos à Câmara no próximo sábado? De manhã? Não conte a ninguém o que descobrimos, entendeu? Eu disse a ninguém, e isso inclui o sr. Weasley e a srta. Granger. Deixe-me pensar... Venha com a capa, naturalmente. E traga sua vassoura.

Continua...


	10. O Graal

CAPÍTULO 10 - O Graal 

O banheiro de Moaning Myrtle continuava interditado. Snape empurrou a porta e os dois entraram, em passos silenciosos. Nem sinal de Moaning Myrtle, que devia estar passeando pelos encanamentos.

Aproximaram-se da pia e da torneira com a serpente entalhada.

- Abra - disse Harry em Parseltongue.

A torneira emitiu um forte brilho e começou a girar. Então a pia se moveu, expondo o largo cano.

- Eu vou na frente. Espere um pouco antes de entrar, para não cair em cima de mim - disse Snape, afastando Harry e entrando no cano. O escuro úmido e frio o envolveu antes da queda vertiginosa. Segundos intermináveis transcorreram até que aterrizasse no piso úmido do túnel de pedra.

- Lumos!

Logo, Harry aterrizou a seu lado.

Adentraram o túnel, envolto em sombras. Ratos corriam para todos os lados fugindo de seus pés.

Finalmente, chegaram à parede com as duas serpentes entrelaçadas esculpidas. Seus olhos de esmeralda cintilavam. Harry adiantou-se e sussurrou:

- Abram.

As serpentes se separaram, desvendando-lhes o interior da Câmara.

Com a máxima cautela, entraram. A mesma atmosfera esverdeada e lúgubre, as colunas sinuosas. Tudo estava como Harry encontrara em seu segundo ano. Exceto, esperava ele, o basilisco. Snape observava tudo com tanto interesse e atenção que Harry não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Como se sente, entrando no santuário de Slytherin? É a realização de um velho sonho, para você?

- Não é irônico? Quando eu tinha a sua idade, sonhava que era o Herdeiro de Slytherin! Agora um Gryffindor me traz ao santuário de Salazar! Eu o odeio, Harry Potter, cada vez mais!

Harry abriu um sorriso cintilante.

Aproximaram-se da gigantesca estátua de Salazar. O rosto simiesco, a longa barba, a postura imponente.

- O basilisco estava lá dentro? - perguntou Snape.

- É. Saiu pela boca de Salazar.

- É assustador, mas eu queria ter visto isso! Por que trouxeram o inútil do Lockhart e não eu?

- Por que você mesmo mandou ele vir, não se lembra? E naquela época eu tinha mais medo de você do que de um basilisco. - Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho divertido ao encontrar os negros. - Como se você fosse nos deixar vir!

- Claro que eu não teria deixado! Um menino de 12 anos enfrentando Tom Riddle e um basilisco!

- Oh, o Diretor sabia que eu viria. Praticamente me mandou vir.

- É frustrante, exasperante até. Ele sempre nos deixa no ar, tentando adivinhar sua estratégia. - Snape olhou para Harry com um ar inquisitivo. - Acha que ele deixou que você viesse para... testar você?

- Para me testar ou para me ensinar algo, não sei bem.

- E o que foi que você aprendeu?

- Er... Algo a respeito de escolhas. Que eu sou responsável pelas minhas escolhas. Só que o exemplo que ele me deu, na época eu achei genial, agora acho muito idiota. Ele disse que a razão pela qual o Chapéu me colocou em Gryffindor e não em Slytherin foi porque eu escolhi assim. Só que eu não sabia nada de Slytherin nem de Gryffindor, agi por puro preconceito. Não vejo nada de maravilhoso nisso.

- Mas quando você tinha 12 anos, era importante para você saber... ou pensar... que havia escolhido certo.

Os dois magos fitaram-se por um breve instante. Harry começava a acreditar que estavam alcançando um nível superior de entendimento, acima de tolos preconceitos como aquelas divisões infantis e artificiais de Casas.

- E agora? - perguntou Harry. - Por onde começamos a procurar a cripta?

- Eu começaria pela estátua. Por isso lhe disse para trazer a vassoura. Se o basilisco estava dentro dela, talvez estivesse guardando algo valioso.

Aproximaram-se da estátua e a contornaram, observando atentamente à procura de fendas ou serpentes, e tateando em busca de partes que se deslocassem. Completaram a volta sem encontrar nada que pudesse lhes facilitar o acesso a algum outro lugar.

- Era o que eu temia. Vamos ter de entrar pela boca. - sentenciou Snape. - Você sabe a senha para abri-la, não?

- Ugh. Eu não vou dizer o que Tom Riddle disse. Nem morto.

- O que ele disse? Diga no meu ouvido.

Harry sussurrou-lhe:

- "Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts!"

- Isso é mais uma bobagem daquele megalomaníaco insano. Peça só para ele abrir e pronto.

- Fale comigo, Slytherin, poderoso mago! - sibilou Harry.

A boca da estátua começou a se abrir.

- Eu vou na frente - disse Snape. - Se um basilisco cabe lá dentro, provavelmente uma vassoura na horizontal também cabe. Mas não sabemos se cabem duas.

Os dois montaram em suas vassouras e decolaram. Snape seguiu na direção da boca, devagar, e entrou. Viu-se cercado pela mais completa escuridão.

- Lumos!

Então gritou para Harry:

- Vou tentar ir descendo em espiral. Venha atrás de mim.

Aquela descida parecia interminável. Harry já estava ficando enjoado quando, enfim, o espaço se ampliou e ele conseguiu ficar no mesmo nível que Snape. As paredes a seu redor eram de puro cristal, e emitiam mil cintilações.

- Por Merlin! - exclamou Snape.

- Essa cripta deve estar no centro da terra, de tanto que descemos.

Ao colocarem os pés em rocha firme, não acreditaram. Estavam cercados de cristais, em uma cripta imensa e que se prolongava em um túnel sombrio, aparentemente em curva.

- Esse Slytherin não era mesmo um mago qualquer, hein? - comentou Harry.

Snape empinou o nariz e fitou Harry com aquela sua expressão de "lamba minhas botas, tolo Gryffindor".

- Vamos procurar o Altar de Slytherin.

- Só pode ser por aquele túnel ali.

- Lumos! - disse Snape outra vez, com ar resignado.

Por entre reflexos de arco-íris que se espalhavam em todas as direções, eles seguiram, até chegarem a uma porta dupla fechada, com um uroborus servindo de tranca.

- Isso realmente já está ficando repetitivo - comentou Snape, indicando a serpente a Harry.

- Abra!

No entanto, nada aconteceu. Snape adiantou-se e disse:

- Alohomora!

Nada. Snape tentou todos os encantos que conhecia, em vão.

- Vamos tentar o Alohomora juntos - sugeriu Harry.

Snape suspirou, descrente. Olhou para Harry, que apontou a varinha e iniciou a contagem:

- Três, dois, um...

- Alohomora!

O uroborus se desfez, e a porta se abriu. Eles entraram e viram-se diante do altar descrito por Salazar em seu Manuscrito: os obeliscos, o retábulo, os candelabros, o altar com um cálice ao centro.

sSsSs 

- Eu disse a você: o Graal é solitário e falido.

- Sev... Aquilo tudo deve ter algum significado. Deve servir para alguma coisa.

Eles não tinham mais nada a decifrar, seus encontros das noites de quarta-feira já deveriam ter terminado, mas, enfim, quem precisava saber disso? Dumbledore? Tudo bem, logo ele iria saber. Se é que já não sabia, por seus próprios e obscuros meios.

Era a tarde daquela mesma manhã em que haviam entrado na Câmara dos Segredos, e os dois estavam de volta ao escritório de Snape. Haviam resolvido deixar o Altar de Slytherin intacto. Snape dissera a Harry que era muito perigoso levar objetos mágicos para fora da Câmara sem que se fizesse um estudo mais aprofundado a respeito deles. Poderiam ser armadilhas, como o Diário de Riddle. Além disso, eles não haviam conseguido mover o cálice, tirá-lo de seu lugar - era como se estivesse pregado ao altar. Então era isso, eles haviam encontrado o Graal, mas não sabiam para que ele servia...

- Vamos conversar com o Diretor - disse Snape, vencido. Detestava admitir que precisava do velho mago. - Talvez ele saiba.

sSsSs 

- Vocês o quê? - Dumbledore arregalou os olhos. - Vocês encontraram o Graal e não sabem o que isso significa?

O velho mago caiu na mais estrondosa gargalhada. Dobrou-se todo em sua cadeira roxa estofada e parecia prestes a sair rolando pelo chão.

Snape e Harry se entreolharam, a princípio surpresos e depois zangados. Muito zangados.

- Albus, controle-se!

O Diretor precisou de mais alguns instantes para se recuperar.

- Ah, ah. Meninos, vocês são muito engraçados.

- Eu não estou vendo graça nenhuma - declarou Harry.

Snape estava chocado demais para falar.

- Meus meninos, vocês realizaram o sonho de todo mago: encontraram o Graal - Dumbledore precisou se controlar para não cair na gargalhada outra vez. - Querem um drops de limão?

- Não, Albus, faça o favor de parar com essa tortura. Fale de uma vez.

- Calma, meninos. Como eu dizia, vocês realizaram o maior de todos os sonhos. Só isso.

Snape e Harry se entreolharam outra vez.

- E daí? - perguntou Harry, cada vez mais irritado.

- E daí que a última coisa que se faz numa hora dessas é perguntar "e daí"! Comemorem ou esqueçam, façam qualquer coisa, mas não perguntem "e daí".

- Albus!

- Eu não vou contar pra vocês qual foi a piada. Se eu contar, agora, não vai ter a menor graça!

- Piada, mas que piada? A gente veio aqui pedir um esclarecimento e o senhor fica rindo na nossa cara.

- Já chega. Vamos embora, Potter - disse Snape, indignado.

sSsSs 

- Er - disse Harry, quando passaram pela gárgula. - Vou falar com Hermione. Quem sabe ela possa ajudar. Quer vir comigo?

Snape hesitou. Não tinha a menor vontade de falar com a sabe-tudo Gryffindor. Não simpatizava nem um pouco com ela, e já fora suficientemente humilhado naquele dia. Mas também não conseguia suportar a idéia de que Harry ficasse sabendo algo antes dele, e pudesse, depois, não lhe contar.

- Leve-a ao meu escritório.

Pelo menos lá, ele estaria em seu território. Não se sentiria tão desamparado.

sSsSs 

Ao lado de Harry, Hermione entrou no escritório do Professor de Poções com uma expressão de viva curiosidade.

- Srta. Granger.

- Boa tarde, professor Snape.

- Sentem-se no sofá, e fiquem à vontade. Vou trazer o chá.

Hermione olhou para Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Harry apenas sorriu e foi buscar Ceci para apresentar a Hermione. Ceci, agora, já estava com mais de um metro de comprimento.

- Então esta é Ceci! Nunca havia visto uma jibóia dourada. É muito bonita.

A princípio, Hermione ficou com um certo receio de segurá-la, mas logo deixou que a cobra, apoiada no sofá, lhe enlaçasse o braço.

Snape serviu o chá para todos e colocou uma travessa com biscoitos ao centro da mesinha.

Harry - interrompido várias vezes por Snape - contou a Hermione toda a história de suas pesquisas. Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam. Ela sempre se interessara pela história de Hogwarts, devorara todos os livros que encontrara a respeito, e não conseguia resistir a um desafio intelectual. Quando chegaram ao final do relato, aqueles olhos dardejantes voltaram-se do amigo para o professor e deste novamente para o amigo, incrédulos.

- O Graal? Será que é mesmo o Graal? - perguntou, sentando-se à beira do sofá, como impaciência, como que prestes a se levantar e... fazer alguma coisa. Observando-a, Harry sorriu, reconhecendo ali o impulso Gryffindor de ação que, muitas vezes, sobrepujava a postura crítica e intelectual que levaria qualquer um a classificá-la como uma Ravenclaw.

- Esse é o problema, Hermione, como vamos saber?

- Srta. Granger, confiamos na palavra de Slytherin e encontramos um cálice no local onde ele dizia estar o Graal. Mas não temos como confirmar se é ou não. Talvez Slytherin estivesse enganado. Talvez estivesse mentindo. Talvez Riddle tenha levado o Graal e deixado um cálice comum em seu lugar. Enfim. Há muitas possibilidades.

- Hermione, o que a gente queria saber é... para que serve o Graal?

- O professor Snape não sabe?

Snape fitou-os como se estivesse prestes a lançar o Avada Kedavra sobre ambos.

- Se a srta. está perguntando se conheço as lendas do Graal, é óbvio que conheço. O que eu gostaria de saber é se esse instrumento tem alguma utilidade para nós, hoje.

- Ah, sim. Vamos refletir juntos a respeito do que sabemos do Graal. Na versão monástica da história...

- ... o Graal é associado à paixão de Cristo - completou Snape.

Harry suspirou. Aquilo estava virando um duelo de sabe-tudos.

- Exatamente. O Graal é o cálice da última ceia, o cálice que recebeu o sangue de Cristo, quando este foi retirado da cruz - prosseguiu Hermione.

- Dizem também que o Graal foi trazido dos céus pelos anjos neutros - comentou Severus.

- Anjos neutros? - perguntou Harry.

- Durante a guerra, no céu, entre Deus e Satã, entre o bem e o mal - explicou Hermione -, algumas hostes angélicas se colocaram do lado de Satã, e outras, do lado de Deus. O Graal foi trazido, através do caminho do meio, pelos anjos neutros. O Graal representa o caminho espiritual que se estende entre os pares de opostos, entre o medo e o desejo, entre o bem e o mal. O Graal representa a realização das mais altas potencialidades espirituais da consciência humana.

Harry olhou para a tapeçaria do Leão e a Serpente, sobre à lareira, bem à sua frente. Severus seguiu o percurso de seu olhar.

- Eu diria que a separação cristã entre matéria e espírito, na verdade, castrou a natureza. O Graal talvez fosse uma tentativa de reunificação? - sugeriu Snape.

- Eu diria mais que o Graal se tornou o símbolo de uma vida autêntica, uma vida que se move entre os pares de opostos, o bem e o mal, a luz e as trevas. Se todo ato na vida desencadeia pares de opostos, o melhor que podemos fazer é pender na direção da luz, na direção da harmonia, criando relacionamentos que resultem da compaixão, da compreensão. É disso que trata o Graal.

- Se foi isso que nós encontramos... - disse Harry.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros.

- Se foi isso que vocês encontraram, é algo muito precioso - concluiu Hermione.

Continua...


	11. Afinidade Mágica

CAPÍTULO 11 - Afinidade Mágica 

- Meus meninos, eu os chamei aqui, antes de mais nada, para me desculpar com vocês.

Snape e Harry se entreolharam, desconfiados, e não disseram nada.

- Sei que não deveria ter caído na gargalhada diante de vocês. Me perdoem. Agora imagino que vocês tenham entendido, inclusive, por que não poderia ser eu a pessoa a lhes dizer o que significava a sua façanha: vocês não me levariam a sério.

- Albus, o que é que você está tramando agora? Fale de uma vez, já estou cansado desses seus meandros sinuosos.

- Meandros sinuosos? Serpenteantes? Curioso, Severus. Gostei da expressão.

- Albus!

- Está bem, calma! O que eu preciso lhes dizer é que... bem... vocês já devem ter reparado... embora vocês sejam pessoas um tanto... distraídas... que... há uma... afinidade mágica entre vocês dois.

- Uma afinidade mágica? - repetiu Harry, intrigado.

- Diretor, não creio que seja conveniente tratarmos disso agora - disse Snape, em tom alarmado.

- Severus, não precisa ter medo. Eu não vou recriminá-los por não terem me contado...

Snape empalideceu. Harry olhava de um para o outro, sem entender nada.

- Eu não pude deixar de notar o que acontece entre vocês.

Harry ficou vermelho. Para onde estaria indo aquela conversa? Será que só agora o Diretor iria interrogá-los sobre o beijo? Por que só agora? E até que ponto aquilo os comprometeria? O Diretor prosseguiu:

- Há uma afinidade mágica muito forte entre vocês. Se não fosse extremamente forte, vocês não conseguiriam ter aberto a porta do Altar de Slytherin. Harry, pela sua expressão estou percebendo que você não sabe do que estou falando. Trata-se de uma afinidade especial que há entre alguns magos, que independe de gênero ou idade. É algo muito raro. E que existe entre vocês. Individualmente, vocês são magos poderosos, mas juntos, o são ainda mais. E não é simplesmente uma soma de forças, é algo exponencial, a força de vocês irá se elevar vertiginosamente se trabalharem juntos. Em uma guerra como a que travamos, e com o papel que cada um de vocês desempenha nela, não podemos desperdiçar esse potencial. Quando tiverem aperfeiçoado a magia conjunta, conseguirão, por exemplo, mover o Graal. Vocês precisam treinar a aplicação dessa magia conjunta. Por isso, fico ainda mais feliz de ver que agora vocês estão se entendendo melhor.

Snape se levantou e andou em círculos pelo escritório do Diretor.

- Sabe os riscos que estaríamos correndo, não sabe?

- Confio em vocês.

- Não é questão de confiança, Albus! Sabe que às vezes esses processos se tornam incontroláveis! Que, muitas vezes, uma afinidade assim levou à loucura um de seus componentes, ou ambos!

Harry não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- É verdade - concordou Dumbledore. - Mas nós não vamos nos arriscar. Vamos seguir um plano de trabalho, e eu vou monitorá-los pessoalmente.

Snape deu um longo suspiro. Harry cruzou os braços.

- Que maravilha. Vocês já decidiram meu futuro, então? Eu não tenho direito a voz?

- Ora, Harry, você está aqui exatamente para dar a sua opinião! - respondeu o Diretor, em tom de mágoa.

- Ah, claro. Só que vocês ficam falando em linguagem cifrada, e nem é Parseltongue.

- Severus está preocupado porque, quando há uma afinidade mágica e os magos que a possuem passam a exercitá-la, o impacto dessa prática sobre a mente do mago é muito intenso. O mago mais forte pode dominar a mente do mais fraco, por exemplo, e causar-lhe sérios danos. Por isso era necessário que houvesse confiança entre vocês.

- Era necessário? Quer dizer que... a nossa... aproximação... não passa de um plano seu? - perguntou Harry, cerrando os punhos.

- Harry, por favor! Você não acha, realmente, que eu tenho tanto poder assim, acha?

Snape, sempre em pé, apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, provocando a emissão de faíscas mágicas, sob o olhar fascinado de Dumbledore.

- Ainda bem que nem todos vêem essas descargas mágicas que vocês emitem, seria muito embaraçoso... Só quem tem um certo grau de vidência consegue ver - observou Dumbledore. - É como a aura, sabe, Harry? Poucos magos podem vê-la. Vocês conseguem ver as descargas?

- O senhor está tentando se desviar do assunto - despejou Harry. - Nós somos apenas marionetes nas suas mãos. Na verdade, nossa opinião aqui não vale nada. Queiramos ou não, vamos ter de fazer o que determinar.

O velho mago baixou os olhos, e todo o peso de sua idade pareceu cair sobre ele e se refletir em sua expressão.

- Um dia você entenderá, Harry. Pena que, quando isso acontecer, talvez seja tarde demais para eu recuperar o seu afeto.

sSsSs 

- Ele só disse aquilo para eu me sentir culpado e ele poder me manipular, não foi? - indagou Harry.

Era a primeira noite de quarta-feira desde a reunião com Dumbledore. Harry e Snape estavam reunidos no escritório de Snape, sentados no sofá junto à lareira, planejando os treinos de Afinidade Mágica.

- Ele tem muitas camadas. Em uma delas, ele tem um profundo afeto por você, isso é certo. Mas a gente nunca sabe com qual camada está falando.

- Er, não é só com ele que isso acontece...

- Como eu lhe disse certa vez, a mente humana, em geral, tem várias camadas. Com algumas exceções - acrescentou Snape.

- Ah, eu me lembro disso. Eu estava falando com uma outra camada sua, naquele momento.

Snape deu um sorriso irônico.

- Tem certeza disso, sr. Potter?

- Argh.

Depois de um breve silêncio, Harry despejou:

- Por falar em camadas, por que não me falou da maldita afinidade mágica?

- Por que deveria ter falado?

- Sev, por favor.

Snape afastou os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Ainda não sei, mas agora Albus decidiu por nós.

- Como assim, "o que fazer com _aquilo_"? Você também é um patife manipulador, como Dumbledore, não é? Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso? Você é que decide?

- Eu ainda sou seu professor, embora você nunca tenha me respeitado como tal.

- O fato de ser meu professor não lhe dá o direito de tomar decisões sobre minha vida. Mas não quero discutir com você. Quero que me diga... que me explique... como funciona esse negócio de afinidade mágica. As pessoas que têm isso... se sentem da mesma forma que eu me sinto em relação a você?

- E como seria isso?

Deslizando sobre o sofá, Harry aproximou-se do professor. A respiração de Snape acelerou, o coração começou a bater em ritmo descontrolado. Mirou os olhos verdes, que emitiam brilhos flamejantes. Harry se inclinou para beijá-lo, e o professor estava decidido a repeli-lo de imediato. No entanto... muito ao contrário... ele se viu assistindo, em câmera lenta, à aproximação e, por fim, ao toque suave e cálido dos lábios do garoto. Seus lábios finos se entreabriram, e logo as línguas se encontraram - a princípio um tanto tímidas e desajeitadas, mas depois cada vez mais ousadas. Ondas de magia fluíam de um para o outro, criando faíscas cintilantes. À medida que o beijo se aprofundava, Harry procurava uma posição melhor. Acabou montado no colo de Snape, de frente para ele. Com um gemido gutural, Snape segurou a nuca do menino firmemente com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra lhe agarrava os quadris, puxando-o contra si. Harry sugava-lhe a língua e tentava obter o máximo de contato entre os corpos. Sentindo o desejo que dominava o menino, Snape também sentiu-se enrijescer, e os corpos começaram a ganhar vontade própria, entrelaçando-se cada vez mais.

Quando parecia não haver mais a possibilidade de controle, Snape descolou os lábios dos de Harry e colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros, para contê-lo. Ofegante, trêmulo, baixou a cabeça por um instante. Depois, reunindo todas as suas forças, empurrou o menino violentamente para o lado.

- Não podemos fazer isso.

- Oh, Merlin.

- Não podemos. Isso não pode continuar. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

- Ah! Agora você vai me falar de abelhas e passarinhos?

- Harry, por favor. Não é brincadeira.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Snape percebeu o desejo estonteante refletido nos olhos verdes. O impulso de agarrá-lo, de beijá-lo de novo, era quase irresistível.

Quase. Respirou fundo.

- Existe uma poção, sabe... Chama-se Castus. É horrível. É uma poção supressora da libido. Tem efeitos colaterais quase tão terríveis quanto o beijo de um Dementor.

Harry estremeceu.

- Você toma isso?

- Não. Ainda não - disse Snape. - Vamos tomar um chá.

Snape se levantou, encheu a chaleira de água e a levou ao fogo, à maneira Muggle. Gostava do ritual do preparo do chá. Mas, no momento, o seu objetivo era ganhar certa distância do menino. Precisava recuperar o controle.

Esperou, em silêncio, que a água ficasse no ponto certo. Tirou a chaleira do fogo, pegou o bule, preparou o chá com a máxima concentração. Levou a chaleira até a mesinha que ficava diante do sofá, entre o sofá e a lareira, e foi buscar as xícaras. Depois pegou uma lata de biscoitos dinamarqueses, e os serviu em um prato. Enfim, sentou-se na poltrona que ficava a noventa graus do sofá onde Harry estava sentado e serviu o chá.

- Harry, não há nada de misterioso na Afinidade Mágica. Ela apenas favorece a união da magia dos magos que a possuem. É claro que essa operação mágica, da união das magias, é altamente complexa e afeta tanto as mentes quanto os corpos dos magos envolvidos. Mas ela não tem, em si, uma expressão sexual.

- _Não_ tem?

- Não.

Snape tomou um gole do chá. Harry o fitava, boquiaberto.

- Você quer dizer que... não é ela que faz com que...

- Exatamente. Não é.

- Ah.

- Correndo o risco de ser repetitivo, eu insisto: ela, em si, não impele aqueles que a possuem a fazerem sexo - declarou Snape.

- Sabe, eu estou me sentindo um completo idiota.

- Claro. Você precisava de uma desculpa para se interessar pelo seu abominável professor de Poções, duas vezes mais feio do que uma gárgula - disse Snape, com amargura.

- Não é isso! Como é que você consegue ser mais idiota do que eu? - Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona de Snape, e levou os nódulos dos dedos até a face do professor, roçando-os nela, em uma suave carícia. - Quem falou que você é feio?

- Legilimência, lembra-se?

- Mas quando? Nas aulas de Oclumência? - Harry segurou-lhe a mão e cerrou os olhos, em expressão de desespero. - Isso faz um século, sabia? Se tentar entrar em minha mente agora, Severus, verá o que realmente... por favor.

Snape levou a mão aos cabelos revoltos do menino.

- Harry... Não era essa a conversa que eu precisava ter com você. Volte lá para o sofá e tome o seu chá, que está esfriando. Senão eu não vou conseguir dizer o que preciso.

- Eu acho que não quero ouvir isso que você acha que precisa dizer.

- Faça o que estou lhe dizendo, Harry.

Com um suspiro, Harry obedeceu. Sentou-se, pegou a xícara na mesinha e um biscoito. Snape esvaziou a sua xícara.

- Vou ser totalmente sincero com você: eu acho que a sociedade mágica impõe barreiras demais à sexualidade. Vivemos uma repressão semelhante à dos Muggles e, na minha opinião, de forma injustificada. No mundo mágico dos meus sonhos, o sexo seria algo tão livre e natural quanto comer, dormir, conversar. A única condição seria o mútuo consentimento. Não haveria barreiras de gênero e nem de idade. Mas não podemos negar a realidade em que vivemos. As barreiras, ainda que a princípio artificiais, estão aí, e são tão fortes que se inseriram em nossos próprios corações e mentes, corpos e almas. Não podemos rompê-las de maneira inconseqüente e irrefletida, pois isso também seria uma violência contra nós mesmos.

Serviu-se de outra xícara de chá e, encarando Harry com firmeza, prosseguiu:

- Como Dumbledore já lhe disse, a Afinidade Mágica independe de gênero ou idade. É algo muito raro. E que existe entre nós. - Os dois fitaram-se longamente. - Você é muito jovem. Não deve se prender ainda a alguém. Se fizéssemos amor, com a Afinidade Mágica, nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.

- Mas isso é ruim? Todas as vezes que nos tocamos... é tão bom!

- É algo irreversível e além das nossas forças normais. Repito, você ainda é muito jovem para uma experiência como essa.

- E quando é que eu vou ter idade o bastante?

- Ninguém pode responder a essa pergunta com certeza, Harry. Não é uma simples questão de números. Aos 17 anos você será considerado maior de idade, e poderá, inclusive Apparate. Mas isso é algo arbitrário, não garante que o mago realmente tenha atingido aquela maturidade. Inclusive há muitos que não conseguem Apparate senão muito mais tarde. Ou nunca! No caso da Afinidade Mágica, os riscos são ainda maiores. Todo o cuidado é pouco.

- Se não tivéssemos essa Afinidade Mágica, você aceitaria...

- Ter relações sexuais com um aluno? De jeito nenhum. As regras do Ministério da Magia são muito claras e proíbem qualquer tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo entre professor e aluno.

- Sabe... Eu não vejo nada de errado no que eu sinto.

Snape fechou os olhos, saboreando as palavras do menino. Seria tão fácil se entregar, deixar rolar. Seria tão mais fácil achar que não havia nada de errado!

- Você não vê. Eu também não vejo. Mas a sociedade, como um todo, vê.

- E o que eu devo à sociedade? Que vida maravilhosa ela me proporcionou até agora?

- Você tem razão, você não deve nada. A ninguém. Mas se você, menino rebelde e insubordinado, se insurgisse contra _essas_ regras... a sociedade se vingaria com uma violência incomparável. Seríamos marginalizados totalmente. Eu perderia meu emprego. Iria para Azkaban, com certeza. Claro que eu não quero nada disso, mas falando assim parece que estou alegando motivos pessoais, egoístas... É mais complexo do que isso. O que eu penso é: como _você_ ficaria ao me ver apedrejado em praça pública, humilhado?

Harry estremeceu visivelmente. Snape tomou outro gole de chá.

- Ou talvez no fundo as minhas motivações sejam mesmo pessois. Porque, pior ainda: como eu ficaria vendo você me ver em tal situação de aviltamento?

- Eu entendo. É horrível, eu sei. Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está dizendo.

- Lembra-se do dia em que você violou a penseira com as minhas memórias? Você não sabe o que eu senti, você não faz idéia. Sinceramente, eu acho que a minha pior memória não é a da humilhação que eles me fizeram passar aos 15 anos, mas a de ter visto você presenciar aquilo tudo.

- Severus! - Harry se ajoelhou outra vez ao lado da poltrona de Snape e tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas. - Me desculpe. Depois de todo esse tempo, eu nunca lhe pedi desculpas. Também porque, por um lado, foi bom eu ter feito aquilo. Foi assim que vi que meu pai não era nenhum santo, como me diziam. E que você... tinha razão em muito do que dizia dele. Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu tinha de me desculpar por ter faltado com a sua confiança.

- Eu não confiava em você. Apenas cometi uma imprudência. O que eu fiz foi... como você me chamou certa vez... patético.

- Parece que hoje vou ter de responder por todos os meus pecados...

- Você... - Aquilo era irritante. Havia algo no menino que o desmontava completamente. Mais uma vez, ele perdera o rumo da conversa. - Esqueça. O importante é que você... entendeu os meus motivos, não entendeu?

- Eu entendi, entendi perfeitamente. Mas eu não vou renunciar a você! Isso não faz sentido! O único jeito de me fazer desistir é você dizer que não me quer.

- Se você entendeu mesmo o que eu falei, por que quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis? O que você quer que eu faça?

- Que me dê algum tipo de perspectiva de resolução dessa situação!

- Eu já lhe disse, enquanto você for aluno, não tem nenhuma perspectiva.

- Então é um beco sem saída, não é? Eu não posso abandonar Hogwarts. Hogwarts é a minha única esperança de um futuro no mundo mágico, e se há algo que eu não quero é voltar ao mundo muggle. Para você, a situação é pior ainda. Hogwarts é a sua vida. Então... você vai dizer que eu sou um tolo Gryffindor, e que isso é uma bobagem romântica, mas eu... vou esperar por você. Falta pouco mais de um ano para eu me formar.

- Por favor, me poupe desses desatinos. Não faz o menor sentido. Você tem 16 anos. Arranje uma namorada ou um namorado e...

- Namorada... Namorado... Palavras ridículas. Você nunca seria um namorado, não é? Eu não quero uma namorada ou um namorado, sabe? Pensando bem, acho que nunca quis, de verdade.

- Você é um menino muito estranho, Harry Potter.

- Eu sei. Afinal, sou o Menino Que Sobreviveu, não sou?

Continua...


	12. As Estrelas Arremessaram suas Lanças

CAPÍTULO 12

Quando as Estrelas Arremessaram suas Lanças

A Sala da Requisição era o lugar perfeito para praticarem Afinidade Mágica. Eles requisitaram que sua magia ficasse convenientemente isolada e que ninguém pudesse localizá-los.

- Nossa primeira lição, obviamente, será o "Gira e Sacode". Tire a sua varinha para fora.

- Er.

- Isso. Eu também vou tirar a minha.

Harry olhou para o teto.

- Agora vamos aproximar nossas varinhas... até que se encostem. Isso. Lado a lado. Segure com força. Agora vamos lá: gira e sacode.

- Quer parar com isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Essas insinuações... obscenas. Isso, "obscenas" é uma palavra que combina com você. Com essas suas insinuações obscenas, eu não consigo me concentrar.

- Insinuações obscenas? - Um sorriso perverso rasgou o rosto do professor. - Isso é fruto da sua mente adolescente, entupida de hormônios.

Sempre trocando farpas e travando batalhas verbais, eles praticaram as primeiras lições de Feitiços. Severus materializou uma pena azul e colocou-a sobre uma grande mesa ao fundo da Sala.

- Vamos lá. Vamos ver se conseguimos fazer subir. Juntos.

Harry fez uma careta para Snape antes de se concentrar no encantamento.

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Nada aconteceu.

- Er. Não está dando certo.

- Acontece que cada um de nós está querendo "mandar" no encantamento, e acaba anulando a magia do outro. É um encantamento muito simples de se fazer conjuntamente, porque não há escolhas envolvidas. É só mandá-la levitar, não temos de escolher entre mandá-la para a direita ou a esquerda, por exemplo. Então não deveria haver conflito entre nossas intenções. Mas, mesmo assim, _estamos_ em conflito, e a magia não flui. Pense que, na verdade, nós já fizemos algo mais complicado do que isso, quando abrimos a porta do Altar de Slytherin. "Alohomora" é bem mais complexo que "Wingardium Leviosa"!

Logo eles conseguiram deixar de tentar influir na magia um do outro e a pena azul levitou. Então eles a fizeram circular pela sala.

- Agora vamos tentar com a mesa.

Levitar a mesa não exigiu maiores esforços do que levitar a pena. No entanto, por um instante Harry se desconcentrou, e a mesa veio ao chão, com um violento estrondo. Um dos pés se quebrou.

- "Reparo" é um encantamento mais complexo. Na minha programação, nós só o veríamos lá pela quinta aula. Mas já que a circunstância se apresenta...

Os dois apontaram as varinhas para a mesa, sintonizaram as mentes e pronunciaram o encantamento. De repente, não só aquele pé foi consertado como a mesa ganhou mais dezenas de pés.

- Potter, que idéia foi essa?

- Eu? Quem disse que fui eu?

- Quem mais poderia pensar numa mesa-centopéia?

- Sei lá. Você é que é o professor, você é que tem de dar as explicações.

- Muito bem. Acho que o superestimei. Vamos deixar esse encantamento para mais tarde.

- "Me superestimou"! Você é que é um péssimo professor!

sSsSs 

Eles se aproveitavam da versatilidade proporcionada pela Sala da Requisição. Certa noite de abril, depois de mais de uma hora tentando, infrutiferamente, dominar Feitiços de Troca, eles se instalaram em confortáveis sofás e, recostados, divertiam-se invocando, conjuntamente, neve encantada - quente e seca. Era bonito ver os flocos caindo. Num ímpeto criativo, Snape resolveu adaptar um encantamento para eles criarem também uma aurora borealis dentro da Sala.

- Sabe, Feitiços de Troca são complicados para nós porque precisamos nos concentrar na mesma imagem ao mesmo tempo.

- Poderíamos trocar esses flocos por estrelas... Não seria bonito, uma chuva de estrelas?

- Você consegue imaginar nitidamente uma estrela? Poderíamos tentar com a Legilimência. Deixe-me penetrar sua mente - disse Severus, em seu tom mais sedutor. - Eu... não vou espionar nada. Só quero entrar e plantar uma estrela...

Por um instante, Harry saboreou a sensação de enlevo que a voz de Severus e a imagem poética lhe transmitiam. Então se zangou. Não era justo que Snape lhe falasse naquele tom depois de todo aquele discurso sobre qualquer relação mais íntima entre eles ser proibida. Snape o provocava e depois o rejeitava.

- Por que temos de criar a _sua_ estrela, e não a _minha_?

- Sempre esses jogos de poder. Assim fica complicado.

- Quem falando! - Harry cruzou os braços. - A estrela que eu imaginar nunca vai ser igual à sua.

Snape parecia atravessá-lo com os olhos.

- Sirius? Você ainda me culpa pela morte dele?

Harry suspirou.

- Não mais do que a mim mesmo ou a Dumbledore.

- Mas me culpa, mesmo assim.

Harry baixou os olhos, sem dizer nada.

- Creio que nunca serei capaz de perdoar a Sirius ou a James - declarou Snape. - Por isso, não vou lhe pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu a Sirius. Eu o faria de novo, nas mesmas circunstâncias. Não sou uma pessoa que perdoe facilmente.

- Eu sei. Acho que eu também não sou.

- Por enquanto, acho que é o melhor que podemos conseguir, não é? Sei que não parece muito, mas é um começo. Muito bem. Vamos criar uma estrela... juntos. Com a Legilimência.

Lentamente, seus pensamentos foram se misturando, se fundindo. Do caos, começou a se formar uma estrela. Talvez não fosse a estrela bailarina de Nietzche, mas pulsava, cintilava e ofuscava.

Logo, eles estavam sob uma chuva de estrelas.

sSsSs 

O que eles percebiam, aos poucos, era que a magia que produziam conjuntamente não era exatamente como a magia individual de nenhum dos dois, mas tinha elementos de ambos. E, mais surpreendente ainda, não era magia branca nem negra - mesclava as duas forças.

sSsSs 

Em maio, seguindo a programação de Snape, eles começaram a treinar um dos mais difíceis encantamentos mágicos: o Patronus.

- Pensei na possibilidade de usarmos um Boggart, já que o seu Boggart assume a forma de um Dementor, mas... você já pensou em qual pode ser o nosso Boggart conjunto?

- Er... Voldemort.

- E aí não vai adiantar nada lançar um Expecto Patronum! Enfim,vamos ter de treinar assim mesmo. Não são as condições ideais, pois mesmo que consigamos produzir um Patronus aqui, não quer dizer que estejamos preparados para enfrentar os Dementors com ele. Mas, pelo menos, vamos descobrir qual é o nosso Patronus conjunto.

- Duvido que você seja capaz de lançar um Patronus... Será possível que Severus Snape tenha algo agradável em que pensar?

- Harry Potter fervendo em um caldeirão cheio de ratazanas, salamandras, aranhas e outros ingredientes abomináveis?

- Sério, Sev, qual é o seu Patronus?

- Não vou lhe contar. E não adianta tentar ler minha mente!

Mas Harry estava se tornando um mago cada vez mais poderoso, e Severus sabia que não conseguia lhe opor a mesma resistência de antes.

sSsSs 

Não conseguiram, na primeira aula, produzir o Patronus. Na aula seguinte, quando Snape deu a ordem para que unissem suas forças e tentassem, uma vez mais, lançar o Patronus, Harry deu o golpe. Fingiu que tentava, mas não colocou intenção no encanto.

A figura imponente e soberana de Albus Dumbledore surgiu diante deles, com uma expressão grave e serena, envolta em uma névoa cor de prata. Após um breve instante de perplexidade, Snape se voltou para Harry, furioso.

- Seu trapaceiro, verme traiçoeiro...

- Então... é ele! Como pude ser tão cego? Você o ama... - Harry fitou Severus, de olhos arregalados. - Você o ama... desde que era criança... Tudo o que você fez... foi por amor a ele.

- Pare com isso, Harry, saia de minha mente!

- Desculpe, você não estava resistindo.

- Não que eu não tenha tentado! - Snape o fuzilou com os olhos. - Parece que agora sou um Squib perto de você. Que você pode fazer o que quiser com a minha mente, divertir-se como bem entender.

- Eu não estou me divertindo! Nem um pouco!

- Bem, então nós temos _mais_ alguma coisa em comum!

- Sev, me desculpe. Eu não fiz por mal. E, embora eu não tenha essa mesma identificação com Dumbledore, embora eu não goste dele nem confie nele, agora entendo você muito melhor. Mesmo você sendo esse patife seboso que é.

sSsSs 

Era a terceira aula em que tentavam o Patronus conjunto e... nada. Snape não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Sev... Qual é a melhor lembrança que você tem... comigo? De algo que tenhamos compartilhado?

- É por isso que nunca vamos conseguir. Não tenho nenhuma lembrança boa de algo compartilhado com você.

A forma como olhava para Harry, no entanto, desmentia suas palavras. Na verdade, só de pensar em Harry a seu lado, algo se iluminava no fundo de sua alma sombria.

- Harry, me dê sua mão.

- Ah! É tão bom sentir a sua magia se misturar com a minha assim, fisicamente, não só mentalmente!

- A idéia é que o contato físico auxilie a fusão mental. Deixe a sua mente aberta. Vamos unir nossas mentes. Isso, assim mesmo. Pense em mim, Harry, e eu pensarei em você. Três, dois, um...

- Expecto Patronum! - disseram, em uníssono.

E uma serpente-leão, em brilhos prateados fantasmagóricos, surgiu diante deles. Era o Baphomet.

Maravilhados, os dois se abraçaram. Mas nenhum dos dois estava preparado para a força da descarga mágica provocada pelo contato. Lentamente, o Baphomet se dissipou nos ares. Snape tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry o segurou e o empurrou contra a parede. Harry parecia dominado por uma força sobrenatural.

- Pare, Harry. Isso está ficando incontrolável.

- Não! Não me faça parar.

Harry não queria saber. Não era justo aquilo. Há seis anos o Mundo Mágico o preparava para matar ou morrer, negando-lhe o afeto de uma família e colocando em risco - senão matando realmente - a vida daqueles a quem amava. E agora não o deixava ficar com a pessoa a quem desejava. Não o deixava viver. Era claro que Severus pensava como ele, que também o desejava. Então não havia motivo para que parassem, dizia para si mesmo. Em desespero, colou os lábios aos de Severus. Este tentou afastá-lo, mas Harry segurou-lhe os quadris e, gemendo, comprimiu-se contra seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo quente e brutal. As ondas de magia os envolviam, em múltiplas cores.

Mais uma vez, Snape tentou se libertar, mas Harry era muito mais forte que ele, e o dominava, magica, fisica e mentalmente.

- Por favor, você precisa parar - insistiu. - Eu não tenho força para resistir, está entendendo?

- Não, não diga isso.

Harry esfregava-se ritmicamente contra o corpo do professor. Tentando aumentar ainda mais a fricção, Harry segurava os quadris Severus com firmeza. As ondas que os envolviam começavam a adquirir tons cinzas, sombrios, mas Harry nem percebeu. Não percebeu também que Snape, a partir de certo momento, não conseguia mais reagir. Harry mergulhou para mais um beijo. Enlouquecido, começou a tentar abrir a infinita série de botões do manto de Snape. No exato instante em que ia pronunciar um encanto para se livrar de vez das roupas do professor, algo de muito estranho aconteceu. O tempo pareceu se deter e, lentamente, Harry viu Snape desfalecer em seus braços.

- Severus?

Teve de usar de toda a sua força para amparar o professor. Por sorte, como estavam na Sala da Requisição, uma cama hospitalar se materializou sob o corpo de Snape.

- Severus, por favor, acorde!

Pálido como um cadáver, Snape mal respirava.

Harry dirigiu-se à lareira - que, na verdade, antes não estivera ali, e sob cujo console havia a quantidade necessária de Floo powder -, e entrou em contato com o escritório do Diretor.

- Harry, o que houve?

- Diretor, o Professor Snape desmaiou. Poderia trazer Madame Pomfrey aqui na Sala da Requisição?

- Já estou indo!

sSsSs 

A Sala foi completamente transformada em uma enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey encontrava todos os medicamentos de que necessitava.

- Como ele foi chegar a esse estado? Os sintomas são de alguém que foi submetido a um Imperius durante várias horas.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry com expressão preocupada. Harry enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu... não tive a intenção... Eu não sabia que exercia um efeito tão poderoso sobre ele... Ele é o professor, não é? Sempre achei que ele fosse mais forte do que eu!

- Poppy, peço-lhe a máxima discrição em relação a esse assunto - disse Dumbledore. - É um problema relacionado a Afinidade Mágica. O professor Snape foi submetido a um estado de tensão além de suas resistências.

- Afinidade Mágica? Por Merlin, quando vocês vão parar de brincar com fogo? - Madame Pomfrey meneou a cabeça, inconformada, e foi buscar a poção mais adequada para submeter ao paciente.

Ao erguer novamente a cabeça, Harry deparou com o olhar implacável de Dumbledore.

- Estou muito decepcionado com você. O seu comportamento irrefletido colocou em risco a vida do Professor Snape. Espero que tenha consciência da gravidade do que fez e que isso nunca mais se repita.

sSsSs 

Já era alta noite. Madame Pomfrey se retirara e o deixara tomando conta de Severus. Não, ele não ia sair dali enquanto Severus não recuperasse a consciência, enquanto não tivesse certeza de que Severus estava bem.

Dessa vez ele realmente pusera tudo a perder. Agira exatamente como seu pai em seus piores momentos, não? Então ele também podia ser odioso e desprezível como James. Não sabia pronunciar um Imperdoável, mas era tão cego e egoísta que conseguira extrair quase até o último sopro de vida da pessoa que agora era a mais importante para ele. Agira como um estuprador, desrespeitando totalmente a vontade do outro, impondo-se pela força.

Como se desculpar de algo tão fundamentalmente errado? Não seria de admirar se Severus nunca mais quisesse vê-lo outra vez. Aliás, se Harry conhecia bem Severus Snape, era exatamente isso o que iria acontecer.

Era o fim do sonho da Afinidade Mágica. Pelo menos nenhum dos dois enlouquecera, não é? Será que não? Na verdade, Harry planejava seriamente se jogar no lago, e sem nenhuma gillyweed. Seria um belo modo de pôr fim a tudo. A não ser que, com a sua maldita sorte, ele fosse resgatado pelo Giant Squid. Que poderia ser seu pai. Que _deveria_ ser seu pai. Sim, porque, se Lily Evans tivesse mantido a coerência e casado com o Giant Squid em vez de com James Potter, todos os seus problemas nunca teriam existido.

- Se você fosse filho do Giant Squid, teria um cérebro mais aproveitável, menino estúpido.

- Severus! Finalmente... - Harry segurou-lhe a mão. - O que...

- Esqueça. Eu não estou zangado com você.

- Como assim? Depois do que eu lhe fiz? Severus, eu...

- Eu já sei o que você está pensando. Um monte de asneiras, como sempre. É claro que você _não_ é James Potter. É muito estranho que seja eu a pessoa a lhe dizer isso, depois de tudo!

- Você não está bem, não é? Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey e...

- Estou perfeitamente bem. Pare de fazer drama. É tudo muito simples. Você tem só 16 anos e está atingindo um nível de magia muito elevado, e de forma muito rápida. Você não está acostumado a isso e não consegue controlar toda essa magia. Ainda mais com a Afinidade Mágica operando.

- Sev... Eu não mereço a sua compreensão. A gente precisa parar com essas lições. Tudo isso é muito perigoso.

- Bobagem. Estamos em um nível bastante avançado, seria um desperdício pararmos agora. É a arma mais poderosa que temos para derrotar o Dark Lord.

- Mas eu não confio em mim mesmo, e não quero colocar a sua vida em risco.

- Mais uma vez, a síndrome do herói. Continua se achando muito especial, não é?

- Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. E você precisa descansar. Depois a gente conversa.

Snape deu um grunhido.

Continua...


	13. Não Obedecerei Mais!

**CAPÍTULO 13 - Nao Obedecerei Mais!**

_"Precisam os generosos tremerem e abandonarem a alegria para os ociosos, para a peste  
Que zomba deles? Quem ordenou isto? Que Deus? Que Anjo?  
Manter os generosos longe da experiência até que os não-generosos  
Atuem sem rédeas sobre as energias da natureza;  
Até que a piedade se transforme em comércio, e a generosidade em ciência  
Com a qual os homens enriquecem; & o deserto arenoso seja dado aos fortes?  
Que Deus é este que escreve leis de paz e se veste com uma tempestade?  
Que Anjo piedoso cobiça as lágrimas com luxúria e se deleita com suspiros?  
Que vilão rastejante prega a abstinência e se cobre com  
A gordura das ovelhas? Não seguirei mais, não obedecerei mais!"_

(_América_, William Blake)

Na quarta-feira seguinte, a última do mês de maio, os dois voltaram à Sala da Requisição.

- Estou falando sério: quero parar - declarou Harry.

- Junho está chegando Harry. Eu não devia fazer isso, mas a sua teimosia vai me obrigar a um ato condenável. Vou lhe contar algo que é ultra-secreto: o Dark Lord planeja atacar Hogwarts ao final do período letivo. Não podemos parar agora.

- Me desculpe, Severus, mas se é para obter informações como esta que você está arriscando a pele... Todo mundo sabe que sempre em junho Voldemort tenta me matar! Faz parte do ciclo biológico dele!

- Mais uma vez você se vê como o centro do universo. Ele não vai tentar matar _você_. Vai atacar Hogwarts.

- Então eu vou atrás dele agora e vou desafiá-lo para um duelo de vida ou morte. Assim ninguém mais morre nessa história.

Snape gemeu.

- Sempre a mania de heroísmo! Eu não devia ter falado.

- Eu ia ler em sua mente, de qualquer forma.

- É óbvio. Como eu poderia pensar que o Garoto de Ouro pudesse agir de outra forma. É claro que você vai fazer exatamente o que esse seu cérebro oco lhe mandar fazer, é sempre assim. Mas pense, pela primeira vez em sua vida, pense! Será que é pedir muito? Não é melhor aproveitar o tempo até o final de junho e se preparar melhor para esse duelo?

- E colocar a sua vida em risco? De jeito nenhum.

- Harry...

Um longo silêncio dominou a Sala. Harry mantinha a postura decidida, inflexível. Snape parecia imerso em profunda reflexão. Por fim, falou:

- Harry... Não precisa se preocupar em colocar a minha mente em risco. Isso não vai acontecer... porque eu não vou mais resistir.

Harry repetiu, como que tentando absorver o significado daquelas palavras.

- Não vai mais resistir...

- Se é você que é o mais forte, e se eu... enfim, Harry, eu não posso dizer que eu confio absolutamente em você, porque não está em minha natureza confiar absolutamente em ninguém, mas agora eu o conheço o bastante para saber o que esperar de você, e acho que resistir é a pior opção.

- Mas... eu não quero que você escolha entre mim e o seu emprego, entre mim e Dumbledore, entre mim e a sua dignidade ou a sua liberdade. Não quero.

- Não entende que nada disso faz mais sentido? Se Hogwarts for destruída, eu não terei mais emprego. E Albus cairá junto com Hogwarts. Talvez eu morra nessa batalha, e aí nada disso importaria mais. Mas se eu sobreviver a isso tudo e não tiver Hogwarts, nem Albus, nem você, de que adiantaria? Minha vida não teria mais sentido.

- Não estou entendendo. Você está se sacrificando por nós, é isso?

Snape estendeu a mão para Harry e o puxou para si.

- Me sacrificando? Harry... Eu quero você. De todas as formas possíveis.

- Oh, Sev.

Harry abraçou-o, Severus o apertou contra si e enterrou o queixo na curva do pescoço do garoto, falando-lhe quase num sussurro:

- Não há mais sentido em fugir disso. Nossos corações, nossas mentes, nossa magia, estão perfeitamente afinados. É insano querer separar nossos corpos de tudo o mais. Você viu o que aconteceu quando eu tentei resistir. Não foi culpa sua. É que, quando se atinge um estágio de perfeita integração como o que atingimos, se o desejo sexual também está presente, é uma violência contra nós mesmos, em todos os sentidos, querer separar nossos corpos de tudo o mais. É loucura. E eu prefiro perder meu emprego, minha reputação e até minha liberdade a perder a sanidade.

Harry recuou um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- O mundo mágico nos autoriza a matar ou morrer. Nos dá autorização até para enlouquecermos. Só o que não podemos é fazer amor e sermos felizes, não é? Mas você tem certeza de que vai querer enfrentar a tudo e a todos?

- Tenho - disse Snape, impaciente. - Vamos reforçar os wards. Não sei se seremos capazes de manter Albus afastado. Sozinho eu nunca fui capaz. Mas com a magia conjunta, quem sabe...

Aplicaram vários encantos de reforço da segurança, e também Feitiços de Proteção. Durante toda essa operação, a mente dos dois se mantinha em sintonia.

A Sala de Requisição respondia também em sincronia com seus desejos. De repente, eles se viram diante de uma cama vitoriana de nogueira, de quatro colunas, com painéis duplos em arco chanfrado; uma colcha de veludo azul safira (azul, porque não poderia ser verde nem vermelha) e fronhas combinando.

- Nox - disse Severus, fazendo com que a Sala ficasse iluminada apenas por um abajur vitoriano estrategicamente colocado sobre uma igualmente victoriana mesinha de cabeceira.

Então Severus puxou Harry novamente para si.

- Onde foi que paramos?

Harry enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e esticou-se para capturar-lhe novamente os lábios. Snape o agarrou firmemente com os dois braços e, empurrou-o para a cama, deitando-se sobre ele. Então interrompeu o beijo e afastou um pouco a cabeça, fitando o menino com um olhar tão intenso que parecia incendiá-lo, mas procurando se conter.

- Tem certeza, Harry, de que é isso o que deseja?

- Tenho.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- Er... Não.

Snape respirou fundo.

- Então... Vamos ter de ir devagar. Com a Afinidade Mágica, essa experiência pode ser intensa demais, para nós dois. É melhor a gente ir se acostumando aos poucos... um com o outro... e com os efeitos da Afinidade Mágica. Vamos aprender juntos, Harry.

O olhar que Harry lhe dirigiu nesse momento o fez sentir um frio no estômago. Roçou os nódulos dos dedos no rosto do menino, depois fez com que ele abrisse as pernas para ali se acomodar, pressionando-lhe suavemente o membro rígido e ereto. Ele também já estava totalmente rígido. As ondas de magia os envolviam, fluindo de um para o outro.

- Oh! Isso é tão bom... Você não vai tirar essas roupas todas?

Harry começou a desabotoar-lhe os botões superiores do manto.

- Ah... Você vai ter que ter paciência. Isso vai levar horas... - disse ele, vendo que o menino tentava desesperadamente apressar o processo.

O desejo venceu, no entanto, o instinto sádico, e Snape decidiu ajudá-lo. Tirou primeiro os próprios sapatos, depois os de Harry. Então, ajoelhados sobre o cobertor azul safira, os dois começaram a abrir a série interminável de botões. Quando suas mãos roçavam, uma breve faísca mágica se acendia. Quando conseguiram se livrar do manto, viram-se diante de mais botões. Snape o deteve para, antes, tirar o manto, a camiseta e a calça de Harry, deixando-o apenas de cuecas. . A visão do corpo adolescente fez com o coração de Snape parar de bater por um instante. Aquele era Harry Potter, e ele iria ser... seu. Quando Severus Snape poderia imaginar algo assim? Abraçou-o com força, percorrendo-lhe as costas com mãos ávidas, e colou novamente os lábios aos seus. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry lutava desesperadamente contra os botões da camisa. Quando interromperam o beijo, Harry pôde, enfim, tirá-la, revelando os músculos bem delineados e, entre várias cicatrizes mais fracas espalhadas por todo o corpo, a Dark Mark. Snape tentou ler nos olhos do menino as emoções que ali se refletiam, temendo ser rejeitado. Mas os olhos de Harry espelhavam apenas um desejo cada vez maior e uma profunda reverência.

- A marca... não assusta você?

- Não. Posso tocá-la?

Snape aproximou o braço do menino.

- Houve um tempo em que eu quis arrancá-la daí. Não a considerava parte do meu corpo.

Harry passou os dedos de leve sobre a marca da caveira e a cobra. Snape estremeceu. A descarga de magia se intensificou. Harry baixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo sobre a marca.

- Para mim, ela _faz_ parte de você. Quando eu o conheci, você já a possuía. E a sua história é parte de você.

- Eu sei, mas isso não era um pensamento muito agradável para mim.

- E agora?

- Agora? Agora você está aqui. E é só isso que me importa.

Enfim, Snape se livrou das calças pretas. As cuecas cinza-carvão seguiram o mesmo caminho, revelando o membro já ereto. O olhar de Harry revelava fascínio e timidez ao mesmo tempo. Snape retirou-lhe os óculos e depositou-os sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Então agarrou Harry e o deitou novamente na cama. Com cuidado, retirou-lhe a cueca. Então se deitou sobre ele, ajeitando-se para não esmagá-lo sob seu peso. A sensação dos corpos se tocando em toda a sua extensão era quase demais para suportar. As ondas de magia fluíam incessantemente, criando efeitos multicoloridos, e era como se não houvesse mais barreiras entre seus pensamentos. Em conseqüência, um estranho efeito começou a se manifestar: cada um deles sentia em seu próprio corpo o que o outro sentia, o que intensificava ainda mais o desejo e o prazer.

A mão quente de Snape cerrou-se em torno do membro ainda mais quente de Harry.

- Oh, Sev. É tão bom - disse Harry, e imitou o gesto do parceiro, envolvendo-lhe o membro completamente com a mão.

Por um instante, Snape parou de respirar. Quando conseguiu respirar de novo, passou os dedos da outra mão pelos ombros, costelas, pelos quadris de Harry, depois pela pele delicada de suas coxas e, enfim, pelo traseiro macio. Ao mesmo tempo, dava-lhe pequenas mordidas no pescoço. Voltou-se, então, ao tórax, abocanhando um dos mamilos, lambendo-o, mordiscando-o, assoprando-o de leve. Cada um desses gestos se refletia sobre seu próprio corpo, levando-o à loucura.

- Oh! - era tudo o que Harry conseguia dizer, contorcendo-se, arqueando-se em sua direção.

Maravilhava-se ao ver como Harry era sensível, como reagia a cada carícia. Maravilhava-se com a testura de seu membro, macio e rígido. Snape comprimiu o membro contra o do amante, segurando-os um contra o outro. A resposta de Harry, impelindo-se contra ele ritmicamente, fez com que a onda de desejo que o invadia se tornasse mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já houvesse sentido, pois o fato da magia dos dois se combinar ampliava as sensações ao máximo. Seu corpo queimava e se contraía de prazer. Chegava a ser assustador sentir-se em êxtase apenas por estarem se esfregando um contra o outro.

- Duelo de varinhas - disse Harry, com um sorriso tolo nos lábios.

- Ahn, Harry, isso é clichê demais. O pior de tudo é que nós vamos gozar juntos. Não podemos evitar.

Harry quase não conseguia articular mais as palavras.

- Você não é... nada... romântico.

Com um gemido, Snape capturou-lhe os lábios novamente e, sugando-lhe a língua, deixou-se arrastar cada vez mais para o vórtice de paixão e magia. Os membros eretos roçavam um contra o outro em um ritmo cada vez mais intenso.

- Severus - murmurou Harry, quando seus lábios se descolaram.

Ao ouvir o seu nome pronunciado daquela forma pelo amante, Severus, enfim, se entregou ao vórtice. Em meio ao clímax, violento e prolongado, também ele pronunciou o nome do amante.

- Harry...

Sentir o corpo de Harry tremer contra o seu, em um clímax igualmente avassalador, ampliava a emoção a um nível quase insuportável.

sSsSs 

Por um longo tempo, ficaram abraçados, olhando para o teto, onde brincavam de projetar um céu estrelado, cometas, nebulosas.

- Venha para baixo das cobertas - disse Snape, depois de pronunciar um encantamento para eliminar o sêmen de seus corpos e do cobertor. - Se você não voltar para o dormitório, alguém vai notar?

- É claro que vão. Ron vai ficar preocupado, e talvez vá falar com McGonagall.

- McGonagall falará com Albus, e Albus sabe que estamos aqui.

- Eu quero ficar e dormir com você - disse Harry, aninhando-se junto ao corpo do amante.

Por um momento, Snape ficou sem fala. Aquilo era uma loucura, mas o que não era uma loucura entre eles? Então ele se sentou na cama, abruptamente.

- Espere aí. Eu vou falar com Albus.

- O quê? Você enlouqueceu?

- Menino idiota, só agora você notou? Ajude-me a liberar os wards para eu fazer uma comunicação por Floo.

Meneando a cabeça, Harry colocou os óculos e obedeceu. Snape vestiu, apressado, o manto - só o manto -, atrapalhando-se todo com os botões. E jogou o manto de Harry a ele para que o vestisse. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à lareira que acabara de aparecer na Sala da Requisição. Harry, já vestido, aproximou-se, e os dois lançaram o Floo powder. Suas cabeças mergulharam no turbilhão de chamas verdes, emergindo na sala do Diretor.

- Severus! Harry! Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos.

- Vocês estão transbordando magia! E a carga de magia aí nessa Sala seria suficiente para derrubar Hogwarts, se vocês não a houvessem isolado!

- Eu sei. Albus, nós vamos passar a noite aqui. Não podemos sair daqui com esse nível de magia. Precisamos... descarregar.

- Entendo...

- Por favor, arranje uma desculpa e avise Minerva. E peça-lhe que avise Weasley que... sei lá, que Potter está em uma missão importante, ou coisa parecida, e que ele não precisa sair por aí fazendo bobagens.

- Está bem. Cuidem-se, meninos. E tenham bons sonhos - desejou-lhes Albus, em tom levemente irônico.

Snape resmungou um palavrão baixinho, e suas cabeças retornaram à Sala da Requisição.

- Ele sabe. - Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados. - Ele sabe, Sev! E não disse uma palavra!

- Talvez tudo isso já estivesse nos planos dele - observou Snape, sarcástico. - Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos reinstalar todos as proteções, está bem?

sSsSs 

Livraram-se novamente dos mantos, dessa vez sem maiores rituais, e entraram debaixo das cobertas, aconchegando-se nos braços um do outro.

- Então você só se aproximou de mim porque Dumbledore mandou, não foi?

- Isso é algo óbvio. Não sei por que você pergunta. Você passeia à vontade pela minha mente!

- Com a magia também é assim, não é, não há mais barreiras entre nós. Sev... vai ser sempre assim, quando estivermos juntos? A gente vai sentir o que o outro está sentindo também?

- Você gostou? Foi meio confuso, não é? Incontrolável. Vai ficar melhor. A gente vai aprender a controlar, a direcionar o que a gente quer que passe para o outro e o que a gente não quer.

- Melhor ainda? Oh.

O membro de Harry deu novo sinal de vida. Severus ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

- Ah, a maravilha de se ter dezesseis anos! E o pior é que eu sou obrigado a sentir o mesmo!

- Pobre Severus - disse Harry, friccionando-se contra ele.

Severus contornou-lhe a orelha com a língua, depois concentrou-se no lóbulo. Harry se contorcia.

- Sev... Eu quero ouvi-lo dizer o que estou lendo agora em sua mente. Quero ouvir sua voz...

Severus se instalou entre as pernas de Harry, como da primeira vez, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, sempre mantendo a fricção:

- Harry... até agora o sexo, para mim, havia sido apenas uma arma, que eu usei contra os outros ou que foi usada contra mim. Eu nunca havia feito amor com ninguém. Você é meu primeiro amante de verdade. Eu quero fazer você enlouquecer de prazer.

Severus desceu pelo pescoço, lambeu-lhe um mamilo, depois o outro, e continuou descendo do tórax liso, quase sem pêlos, pela linha do umbigo até o local onde despontavam os primeiros pêlos negros,

- Oh! Por favor... - gemeu Harry.

- Agora é a sua vez. Me diga o que quer.

- Quero... a sua boca.

- A minha boca... onde? - perguntou Severus, torturando-o.

Harry segurou-o pelos cabelos e empurrou-o até o membro ereto.

- Aqui.

Severus abaixou a cabeça e roçou a face no membro ereto. Acariciou-lhe delicadamente o períneo com os polegares. Harry estremeceu e todo o seu corpo se arqueou na direção do amante.

Enfim, Severus abriu a boca e lambeu-lhe lentamente a glande. O cheiro e o sabor de Harry o invadiram ao mesmo tempo em que sentia no próprio corpo o reflexo de suas próprias carícias no corpo do jovem amante. Aquele era Harry, o seu Harry. A mais preciosa de todas as poções que já experimentara. Lambeu o membro em toda a sua extensão, fazendo Harry se contorcer incontrolavelmente. Então, voltou novamente à glande, contornou-a com a língua. Gemia ao mesmo tempo que Harry, pois todas as sensações retornavam a ele. Lutando para manter o controle, foi descendo pelo membro do amante, acabando por englobá-lo totalmente. Lambia e sugava, deslizando os lábios e a língua por toda a extensão. Uma de suas mãos bombeava agora o próprio membro, enquanto a outra continuava a massagear o períneo de Harry. Snape subia lentamente pelo membro, sugando-o, e depois, envolvendo-o em calor e umidade, descia até a base. O menino se agarrava ao cobertor com toda a força.

- Sev... Eu... eu vou gozar.

Snape segurou-lhe os quadris com força enquanto seu próprio membro pulsava, à beira do clímax.

- Eu sei - disse ele, em voz gutural.

As ondas de prazer e magia se mesclaram e os dominaram ao mesmo tempo, engolfando-os totalmente.

sSsSs 

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Snape, o espelho de cristalomancia passava a exibir imagens, incrivelmente nítidas, de uma floresta cerrada onde se ocultava uma gruta. Diante de sua entrada, surgia, resplandescente, o Graal. Severus e Harry se aproximavam dele.

O Graal não lhes perguntou nada -- a pergunta não era necessária, pois Severus e Harry já sabiam a resposta. Os dois seguraram o Graal e, sempre juntos, beberam o vinho encantado que continha.

FIM

(continua em Baphomet II, que comecerei a postar em um ou dois dias)

Obrigada, Nicolle e Marck, pelas reviews. Responderei por email ou junto com o primeiro capítulo de "Baphomet II".


End file.
